Love is truly Blind
by kotaxvampire
Summary: Edward was born blind and, Carlisle and Esme adopted him as a seven year old. Well that's not all read the story, I'm a little tired of Edward always being perfect and Bella being the not perfect one so I throw this story out to you R&R! Thanks
1. My Life

**I Don't Own Anything sadly.**

**JUST TO TELL EVERYONE THEY ARE HUMAN!!!!**

**Edward Cullen's POV:**

I never knew the meaning of the word sight I had been blind since the day I was born. That was 17 years to this day. I lived with my whole adopted family. I was left abondoned at some hospital when I was 5. I could still remmeber the sound of my moms voice. After the hospitial incident I went to an orphange, When two people by the name of Carlisle and Esme adopted me a little later when I was seven. I can still remmeber it to this day. I was sitting in the corner by myself listening to all the noises that surronded me. When two people came and sat beside me.

"What you doing little one?" A woman asked.

"Listening." Was the only reply I could give.

"What are you listening to?" A male asked.

"Everyone talking and playing." I could hear all the sounds, Tommy whining and Eric throwing his ball htting Sue in the face, I could tell this by her crying later on.

"What's your name?" The female asked.

"Edward." I put my hand out to the place where I thought they were I was off, cause strong hands grabbed and shook my hand. "What are your names?"

"Carlisle and Esme." The male introducded "How long have you been here?"

"Two years." I answered.

"And you are how old?" The woman asked.

"Seven." I replied. Our talk was broken by Nancy the runner of the place asking everyone to come around the table for snack time. I rose. "It was nice meeting you." I walked away toward, where I knew the table was, but lucky me I tripped over most likely Tommy's toy car. I heard someone gasp and the rest laughed. I picked myself up, and dusted off all the nasty around me. For me it wasn't worth the struggle.

ESME CULLEN:

Today was Edward's 17th birthday. 10 years he had lived with us. I could remember the first meeting we had had. Carlisle and I walked into a room full of children, lots were playing haveing a jolly time, but there was a little boy with bronze hair sitting in a corner, he had his knees up to his face and his head down. I pulled on Carlisle's sleeve.

"What dear?" He asked worried. I pointed to the little boy. "You want to go talk to him?"

"Yes, he could be the one." I smiled, we strolled over to him and we started up a coversation we asked what he was doing, and he told us listening, it seemed quite odd to me that such a young boy didn't respond with hide and go seek, cars, something of that nature. I was intrigued. He lifted his head up to reveal this adorable face, and beautiful green eyes, but there was something about those eyes that didn't seem right, they were dull and blank We asked what his name was and he told us Edward, it just seemed to fit him perfectly. He stuck out his hand in some random direction, he wanted a hand shake, then I realized something this little boy was blind. Carlisle being his self grabbed the little hand and shook it. He asked our names politely, and the Nancy woman we had talked to called for snack time, Edward rose his body was thin and frail. He walked toward teh direction of the table, Carlisle and I watched him. He tripped ovr a toy car, and all the children laughed at him. I gasped. He just picked his self up and went on with his business not even upsettng himself. "Honey, let's talk in the hall. We stood and went out the door.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked watching me intently.

"What do you think of Edward?" I asked

"He's a wonderful kid, but he is going to be a little more needy then some other child, not that that's bad or anything. I just wanted to tell you." Carlisle looked a little flustered.

"But do you think we could take the challenge?" I was worried if I would be able to provide for him.

"I think we will do whatever makes you happy, I'm a little upset though with that lady in there, laughing at him like that, she should be ashamed." Carlisle dug his hand into his pockets.

"Then lets go set up the adoption." I dragged Carlisle to Nancy's office. Nancy was there sitting in her chair. "Excuse me."

Nancy looked up. "Oh did you find anybody you like?"

"Yes we would like to adopt the little boy by the name of Edward." Nancy almost fell out of her chair.

"Really?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." Carlisle assited me.

"Then I need to tell you that Edward can't read braille, he doesn't know how to use a cane or even which diretion your voice is coming from." I wanted to hit this woman upside her head.

"It doesn't matter." Carlisle said.

"Then we will set up a meeting for you guys and Edward to see if you get along." We left the building that day feeling good, we came back the next day and went into a confrence room, where Edward sat in a chair staring at the wall in front of him, there was a two way mirror on the far side of the room.

"Hello Edward remember us?" Carlisle said sitting in a chair across from Edward, his blank gaze was staring above Carlisle's shoulder.

"Carlisle and Esme?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes, we wanted to know if you would like to be adopted by us?" I asked hesitantly. Edward's eyes widened.

"Really?" He whispered.

"Yes." Carlisle replied

"Well, of course." He smiled there was something so innnocent about this smile, it wasn't straight it was slightly crooked.

"I know this might be a really dumb question, but did you read ever when you were younger and not blind?" I asked hesistantly I didn't want to upset him.

"No I've been blind my whole seven years of being." He didn't take offensive at all, he seemed happy to open up.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked to make sure, Edwards smile appered again.

"Of course." He laughed. This seven year old boy was making my heart melt.

"Then we should go sign the papers." I stood and so did Carlisle, Edward on the other hand stayed seated then I realized he didn't know we were standing. I went over to him. "Come on, Edward."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He stood up akwardly.

"No problem." Carlisle replied to him.

"Umm, can I hold your hand?" He asked innocently. "I have no idea where I'm going." he looked embarassed.

"Of course, don't ever be afraid to ask if you need help with anything." I assured. We walked of the office every once in awhile I would look at Edward, he was so innocent that it was adorable. We walked into Nancy's office signed the papers, and she told us she would come by in a month to check on him. We all left the orphange, with my new son in hand tears swelled in my eyes remembering that day. After awhile we adopted other children 4 in fact they were all older than Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. All of our children were close and that bond was not going to be broken. I was pulled out of my memory by a bam in the dining room which was connected to our kitchen. I ran out to see what it was, it was Edward. He tripped cause someone forgot to push in there chair.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"No worries, I always get banged and brusied up its the blind man's code of honor." he laughed. I couldn't help, but smile. He touched his hand to his pocket, and started rubbing his hands on the carpet obviously looking for something.

"Hey Edward, what you looking for?" Emmett asked walking in.

"I lost my phone when I tripped." He still hadn't found it. I looked down it was right by his knees in front of his face. I grabbed the phone and put it in his hands. He smiled.

"Dude, I think your getting worse at being blind, the phone was right in front of your face." Emmett laughed.

"Emmett I say we blindfold you for a day, and we'll see if you survive." Edward laughed. Emmett just walked out and Edward stood up. " mom can you hand me my cane." I looked down and saw the white cane to his right., I put it in his right hand.

"Have fun at school." I guided him to the door.

"That should be easy." Edward left to get in the car with Alice and Jasper. I watched as the drove away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK I KNOW THIS STORY IS A LITTLE CONFUSING, YES I KNOW THAT EDWARD IS PERFECT AND LA DE DA LOL ANYWAYS I WANTED HIM WITH A MAJOR FLAW OR DISABLITY. I LOVE IT, LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS READ AND REVIEW THANKS A MILLION.**

**LOVE,**

**KOTAXVAMPIRE**


	2. Do I Like Him?

**I Don't Own Anything sadly.**

**JUST TO TELL EVERYONE THEY ARE HUMAN!!!!**

**Edward Cullen's POV:**

The drive to school seemed short as usual, nothing intresting happened. Alice and Jasper fought a bit, but that was normal they were together. Any problem they had they would fix. We arrived at school. I was getting out the door when Alice came up beside me.

"Edward?"

"Yes Alice" I replied

"Are you gonna go to the winter dance?" She asked

"Umm, No." I laughed. "Why?"

"I was just wondering baby brother," She laughed and ran away.

"Strange girl." I headed for first hour, I sat there doing nothing new, just sitting staring into the darkness for the 1st, 3 hours of the day. Lunch came. I entered the cafeteria, it wasn't hard to find the table considering Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me there. I never ate lunch, nothing new for anyone. School food was nasty.

"Oh my god, guys did you see the new girl?" Alice gossiped, I laughed.

"No" I replied "I didn't know there was a new girl this year."

"She's a junior , just like you." Alice chirped. "She's in one of my classes and she is really nice, So everyone get any good classes?"

"So Ed, what classes did you get this year?" Emmett asked.

"AP Biology, AP English, AP Calclus,, AP social studies, Comupeter Science, and Gym." I just kept myself gazing down.

"God Edward, did you pick out those classes?" Rosalie Sqeualed.

"No, but I might as well get them out of the way." I laughed.

"There going to have nothing for you senior year." Jasper's voice sounded rough.

"Well, whatever." I laughed. "Why are you all so worried, the classes aren't even hard."

"Lucky having the brains and all." Emmett mumbled. I laughed again. The first bell rang making me jump, I hadn't expected it. "Jump out of your skin." Emmett teased. I walked to AP biology, I arrived.

"Hey, you must be Edward." I didn't know who this voice belonged to. "I'm Mr. Banner the bio teacher." He was coming closer. I could tell his voice was getting louder. "I'm gonna take you to your seat." He grabbed my arm. I almost pulled away, but I didn't think he was going to do anything to me. I counted my steps, so I would be able to find my seat. Some other people walked in. And class was about to start, when someone else walked through the door.

"Sorry, I got lost new school and All." So this was the voice of the new girl.

"No problem, you sit next to Edward." He answered. "Edward raise your hand." I did.

**BELLA SWAN'S POV:**

I ran my butt, as fast as I could to AP biology, being new sucked I had no idea where anything was or for that matter where everything is. I met this kid named Mike, but he was weird and I didn't want him to do anything to me. I walked into the bio room everyone was seated and there was one empty seat left, next to a hot guy great, he's probably a jerk.

"You sit next to, Edward" the teacher informed me. He told him to raise his hand and he did, yup I knew I was going to sit there. I walked over and sat down. Edward just stared at the front of the class room. Class started and Mr. Banner told everyone that we were doing a lab. He passed everything out and we were suppose to be starting.

"Hello, I'm Edward." Edward replied putting his hand in my general direction.

"I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you Edward." He smiled, I had to say that his smile blew me away.

"So where did you move from?" He asked generally curious.

"Phionex." I looked down we were doing a mitosis lab.

"Well, I bet the cold bothers you." He laughed.

"Yeah, we should probably get on this lab. Do you want me to take the first slide?" I asked looking at it.

"Sure." Edward replied still staring at the front of the classroom. I put the slide in the microscope. It was a picture from the mitosis phases, but I couldn't tell this one. "Ughh."

"What?" Edward asked.

"I can't tell what cycle this is, maybe you should take a look." I shoved the microscope in his direction. He didn't even look at it.

"Describe it for me." I almost laughed, but he was serious.

"Are you serious?Why don't you just look in the microscope?" I didn't understand.

"Bella, I'm blind." I about fell out of my chair.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I felt so embarrassed.

"No it's all good, don't be embarrassed please." He touched my shoulder. He wasn't doing anything he was trying to calm me down.

"Ok, but I'm sorry for not being observant." I laid my head down on the table top.

"Bella, no need to be sorry. Okay, but what does the picture look like?" He was curious.

"Well, the nuclear envelope is gone and the spindles have just started to form the centrioles are off to the different sides and the chromosomes are lined up across the cell. I hope that I didn't miss anything." I looked over toward Edward he was contemplating.

"Metaphase. It's got to be that one." He shook his head yes. The lab went smoothly from there, Edward helped a lot because I couldn't remember any of this we were done, with 30 minutes left of class. So we started making small talk.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked hitting the microscpe with his left hand. I moved it and he laughed.

"I don't know what do you do in your spare time?" I asked him.

"I listen to music and play the piano." God he was amazing.

"What kinds of music?" I questioned.

"Debussy, is my favorite." I almost fell out of my chair again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just I haven't found someone who listens to Debussy. It's just I guess not normal." He chuckled.

"Your very intresting in your deductions Ms. Swan." I laughed that time, Edward was a really nice guy.

"How about you, Bella what do you do in your spare time?" He questioned.

"Listen to music, read and email my mom." I laughed, he laughed.

"What do you read?" He gazed in the direction of where I was sitting.

"Lots, of old things, Like Pride and Prejudice and Romeo and Juliette." I loved the old books.

"Really?" He sounded displeased.

"Yeah, Why?"

"I don't know it's just that some of that stuff is crap." He laughed. I didn't take it offensively, he was just stating an opinon. We talked like this for a little longer, I was really starting to like Edward he was nice and he was real not fake, like some of the others I met. The bell range making, Edward and I jump.

"Bye, Bella see you soon." Edward grabbed his cane and he was gone. I blushed. Wait did I like him already? NO WAY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HEY EVERYONE KOTAXVAMPIRE HERE, I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY IT'S JUST THAT I HAVE NO IN SIGHT ON BLIND THINGS I NEED HELP SUGGESTIONS ANYTHING SOMETHING TO HELP ME UNDERSTAND WHAT THEY DO TRICKS THAT HELP THEM GET THROUGH DAILY LIFE I WOULD LOVE ANY HELP YOU GUYS CAN GIVE ME THANKS! READ AND REVIEW !!!!!!!!**

**LOVE, **

**KOTAXVAMPIRE**


	3. I'm Sorry

**I Don't Own Anything sadly.**

**JUST TO TELL EVERYONE THEY ARE HUMAN!!!!**

**To All my fellow readers: I'm making Bella be adopted by Charlie and Renee so that they can get along alittle better being alike in more ways than one thanks!**

**BELLA SWAN POV:**

I only had two hours left, then I could go home and chill. I waded through the halls to get to computer science, just by chance I made it before the bell range and to my surprise Edward was there sitting with an empty seat next to him.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Bee, and you are." The old woman looked in her 70's, her gray hair was in a bun and thick glasses were worn upon her wrinkly nose.

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." I replied looking at her once again.

"Okay, Isabella, Isabella. Oh there you are you sit next to Edward. You will be sharing a computer because well the school desn't have enough money to get more." With that she walked away. I went and sat next to Edward he was staring at the wall again, concentrating hard, thinking. I was going to pull him out of those thought.

"Hello, Edward." I turned to face him.

"Why hello, there Ms. Bella." I giggled Edward turned to face me his eye gazing above my shoulder.

"I proabbaly should have asked in my 20 question game in bio what other classes you had." I laughed.

"Yeah, you could have." He stated.

"Let me see you schdule." I looked over Edward if he only knew how gorgeous he was. Edward pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. I couldn't read what was on it, it was in braille. Edward laughed.

"Can you read it?" he asked, laughing some more.

"No." I replied grabbing his hand and placing the schedule in it, the strangest thing happened when I touched Edwards hand, a shock like a volt of electricity, shocked me. I didn't want to make a big deal out of this. "So tell me giggles what classes do you have."

"I have AP biology with you, Gym, computer science, AP social studies, AP calculus, and AP english." I gazed at Edward he was obivously really smart, but I had a bunch of thos classes just like him.

"You know I have a bunch of those classes to except the AP calc. I suck at math." I laughed. He just looked at me.

"Really? my family thinks I'm some sort a whack-o genius." I laughed at that. I didn't know Edward had more family members.

"I didn't know you had more family members, what are they like?" I questioned.

"Well, theres Alice she quite crazy and loves shopping, Jasper, her boyfriend also brother he got a southern accent and he's taller than me. Emmett is my other brother he is quite air headed sometime and likes to joke around, hes bigger than me also. Then theres Rosalie who is dating Emmett, my other sister, she is sometimes rather snobby." He finished, wait I had to take a replay. Two sets of family members dating. Isn't that a little weird?

"Ummm, Well if I might be so bold, Why are your siblings dating?" I blushed thank god he couldn't see.

"Well, we are all adopted and Carlisle and Esme, don't think it is wrong, considering we are not blood related." Awww Edward Was adopted. I was yanked out of my daydreaming when Edward spoke to me. "How bout you any sibilings?"

"Nope, I'm an only child." Class was well underway now and it looked like Mrs. Bee was not doing anything today so I guess it was like a free period." So Edward what si your last name?"

"My last name is Cullen, how about you Bella, what is your last name?" He gazed in my direction, but got lost somewhere over my left shoulder.

"Swan, is my last name. So Edward do you read?" I asked looking at his gorgeous face.

"Yeah, I'm not into the 500 year old books, but I can entertain myself." He laughed, and I went right along with him.

"What is your favorite book?" I asked looking at the clock 20 minutes left of class.

"I don't really have a favorite, the last book I read was Fallen Angels and that was pretty good." He looked alittle uncomfortable abouut talking about this, I didn't understand why? till it hit, your talking about sighted people things. He put his stare on his hands. "I'm sorry."

He looked up, with a confused expression. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm making you uncomfortable." I stated plainly, he still look confused.

"You know, Bella your the only one in this school that will talk to me like I'm normal. Trust me your not making me uncomfortable, actually you feel like a great friend." He smiled and I like always blushed. The bell rang. Edward rose from his seat, I never realized how tall he was.

"What do you have next?" I asked looking at him.

"Gym, I have no idea why they gave me that class I can't do anything in there." He laughed and we walked out the door, We strolled down the hall way together and then in a freaky moment, someone ran right into Edward knocking everything he was carrying every which way, Edward thinking that he ran into the kid, apologized. The other kid though walked away without even apologizing. Edward bent down feeling around for his stuff, I had picked it all up by the time Edward would have found anything.

"Here you go." I said handing him his stuff.

"Thanks Bella, is there a cane by any chance on the ground?" He rubbed his hand through his hair and there the cane was, I swooped down and grabbed it.

"Here you go again." I laughed grabbing his arm we were going to be late for gym, not that it really mattered.

"I'm sorry." Edward replied looking down.

"What are you sorry for, that kid ran right into you, he should be sorry." I practically yelled, Edward had a look of shock written on his face. The bell rang signifing that we were late to class. Oh well me and Edward walked in and went over to the coach Clapp was her name I persumed.

"Sorry, we're late." Edward was looking in the worng direction.

"Well, Edward I don't think it really matters cause this class is one you will rarely participate in, so bring extra homework, and you must be Bella, you will have to sit out today becausee, we don't have a uniform for you. So you guys are on the bleachers. I was still interlocked with Edward, we walked over to the bleachers and sat down we talked some more, I think we felt good around one another. Meaning I had made my first friend at Forks high school. There was only 2 minutes left until the end of the day and I had to go back and retrace my steps through the school to memorize my schedule so I didn't need the map the next day, I felt so stupid carring it around. The bell rang. Edward rose from the bleachers, I never once realized how he looked like a greek god standing before me.

"Bella you coming?" He asked I looked down and there was his hand ready to help me up.

"Yeah and thanks." I grabbed his hand. "Who are you gettng a ride from?" I asked hopefully, being able to maybe talk to him for a little more.

"Well, Alice and Jasper probably, but I have to ta;l to a few of my teachers about getting a text book in braille, So I can keep up." He was walking by my side.

"O Okay then, I'm going to go talk to my Trig teacher for a little bit, See you around Edward." He waved and I waved back I had no idea, why I felt silly, I knew he couldn't see, but it really didn't phase me.

**EDWARD CULLEN POV:**

I talked to everyone of my teachers about the books with 30 minutes to wait for Alice.I wandered around a little bit, when a pair of hands grabbed me and pushed me into a wall.

"Cullen, stay away from Bella, she's gonna be mine." I knew I had heard this voice from somewhere, but where. I didn't have time to think, the hands holding me up, let go and punched me in the stomach, there had to be more, than one because I could hear laughing. I was down on all 4's like a dog, and i was so confused I didn't know what to do. I had a sudden pain in my side, someone was kicking me. I heard a snapping noise, but it was on me no it was far away.

"I'm not going out with Bella, we are only friends." I coughed.

"Yeah right. I know your games Cullen, play poor lil old me." The voice laughed, I heard the snapping noise again.

"What thats noise?" I gasped for air. Another kick to the side.

"Well, we thought we would be nice and rid you something of your life, Like I don't know a certain stick." Shock was clearly written across my face.

"Why? I can't do anything without that." I tried to yell, but I was in so much pain, another pain kick in the ribs. The pain was to much, I fell into the nothingness that already surronded me.

**BELLA SWAN POV:**

I had gotten help, with my trig. stuff it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I was walking past building four when I saw something, It looked like a dog the way it was laying, I couldn't tell anytihng by the shoadows that covered. I went to get a closer look. I gasped at what I saw there aly Edward Unconcious his stuff thrown everywhere and a white cane shattered into a million pieces.

**CLIFFY LOL, NEXT CHAP UP SOON, LOL AND YEAH WHAT IS BELLA GOING TO DO SUGGESTIONS SUGGESTIONS. OKAY I NEED LITTLE HELP TIPS FROM ANY BLIND PERSON YOU KNOW ASK THEM! PLEASE LOL, I'M NOT VERY WELL EQUPIIED FOR THIS STORY BBUT I WILL DO IT!!!!!!!**

**THANKS LOYAL FANS **

**LOVE, KOTAXVAMPIRE**


	4. Here's my number

**I Don't Own Anything sadly.**

**JUST TO TELL EVERYONE THEY ARE HUMAN!!!!**

**To All my fellow readers: I would love to thank Munu, Truehazel, ****IsabellaMarieCullen3214****, and silver drip for being amazing thank you thank you thank you. Okay, but the attacker situation. You all know that it was Mike well hello he's majorly obbssevive, but I want you to all know that Edward has only heard the voice and talked to Mike a few times so he can't quite put his finger on it, and Munu thank you so much for knowing that stuff and yes I have watched Daredevil Love the movie btw XD. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE and Bufuster thank you very much also for trying and succeding in helping me out. MUCH LOVE TO ALL! Okay, there is someone to add on this list that I just got a review from and her name is septembertwilight, she was brave enough to help me with things and I'm happy that she sadi she would Help me because even if things seem accurate they really aren't I have no idea what anyone goes through other than myself, so thanks again everyone. THANK YOU SEPTEMBER TWILIGHT.**

**love, Kotaxvampire**

**BELLA SWAN POV:**

I ran to Edward as fast as my legs would carry me.

"Edward," I shook him, he cringed, but didn't wake. "Edward, please."

"Bella." Hw hispered eyes still closed.

"Yea, Edward, are you okay?" I was really worried.

"No, I think, I'm going to die." I was almost crying.

"Edward can you stand, I'll take you home." I said putting my arm around him.

"Yeah I can." I helped as much as I could, he was killing me with his weight, he stumbled a bunch. We arrived at my red truck. I helped Edward get in.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna grab your stuff." I ran and picked up everytihng in sight that had to be his. I even picked up the pieces of his cane. I got back to the car and Edward ws unconcious. I started to freak, I didn't know Edward's address. Just then a phone started to vibrate, I didn't have a phone so it had to be Edward's. I shoved my hand in his pocket.

"Hello?" I asked with a startled tone to my voice.

"Ummm, Who is this is Edward there?" She sounded worried.

"Umm, Yeah he is, but he's unconcious. I found him outside of building four, laying on the ground, I think someone beat him up." I heard a gasp on the other end of the line.

"Oh my god. Where are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm tryiong to wake him up so he can give me directions. Unless you have them?" I really hope she does.

"Well, yeah I'm his sister," So this was either Alice or Rosalie.

"Do you want me to take him to the hospital?" I asked the worried girl.

"NO, bring him home, the main doctor there is my dad so bring him here, I'll give you directions. Follow Main street out of town, take a left on Saginaw rd. There will be a turn off, on the left hidden by some bushes." She talked so fast I couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

"Okay, I turned left I should be there soon." I turned up the driveway, 6 people stood on the porch waiting for my arrival. I turned the car off anf got out. I opened the passenger side door, two big guys bombarded me.

"Sorry, but please move." The huge one replied grabbing Edward carrying him to the house by himself. I grabbed Edward's stuff.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I got everything." I said handing it to the motherly looking one.

"Thank you," She said tears in her eyes. Dropping the stuff and giving me a hug.

"Hey it's really no big deal." I replied hugging back.

"Your the new girl aren't you?" The voice sounded familiar, I looke toward the owner, the phone sister.

"Yup, I hope everytings okay, but I have to get home, tell Edward I hope he feels better. Please." I looked ovver back to the motherly one.

"No problem, dear." she ran inside and up the stairs.

"Why don't you leave your phone number for Edward. I'm sure he'll call you after he wakes up." The little looked like, a pixie.

"Umm, sure I have to write it down and I know Edward can't read it, but will you tell him it for me." I ran back to my car grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, I scribbled my number down. "Please tell him to call me as soon as he wakes up, tell him it's Bella's number and he'll know who I am."

"SO your name is Bella." The pixie replied.

"Yup, and you are?" I asked extending my hand.

"I'm Alice and I want to personally thank you." She replied shaking the hell out of my hand.

"Really it was nothing, Edward and I our friends and I do practically anything for a friend." I replied getting back in my truck, waving bye to Alice and driving down the driveway.

**CARLISLE CULLEN POV:**

I couldn't believe someone would beat Edward up, maybe that's just because I'm his father and all. But from what I have heard from the other kids Edward gets along, and has few friends. I was laying Edward in his bed, I could see the blood leaking through his shirt. I unbuttoned it. I took off his shirt and there was a boot mark smashed into Edward's side. Black and Blue bruises deep and, and deadly. Who would do this to him? I was pulled out of my thinking. Esme walked in and was crying.

"Oh ...My...God." Esme cried "I can't believe this." She sat on the bed next to Edward stroking his hair, by then all the other children were in and, they to were in tears, well except Jasper, Emmett and Myself.

"Whoever did this is going to pay." Emmett announced.

"Can everyone move, out of the way. I need to examin his wounds." I went over to the side where Edward lay, I looked him the once over. and it seemed to me Edward had at least two broken ribs and a few bruises. I was covering up the cut when Edward screamed.

"GET OFF OF ME." He flew off the other side of the bed, tripping over the sheets.Landing flat on his stomach, which he cried out in pain. "DAMN IT!" Esme reacted, she went over and grabbed Edward's shoulder. Edward recoiled, he was truley scared.

"Edward, it's me Esme. Relax honey, your home." Esme looked at Edward. Edward leaned foreword hand outstreched trying to find Esme, Esme grabbed his hadn and put it in hers, Edward out the other hand to his face and started crying. It was very unusual to see Edward cry, he was usually pretty solid. Esme quickly wrapped him in a hug. "Shhhhs it's ok now." He soothed rubbing circles in his back.

"I was so scared." He panted. I looked over at my son and was about to tears here was a 17 year old boy, who was nice to everyone, being beaten up for god knows what. He had finally calmed down. "Where is Bella? Didn't she drive me home?" Edward was fianlly realizing the events of the day.

"Bella had to go home, and yes she did, she left me her number to you to give her a call when you wake up." Alice informed.

"Really?" He was apparently shocked.

"Yes, so hurry up and let Carlisle bandage you up so you can call her." Alice giggled. Edward stood and put his hand out for the bed he found it and sat down. I walked over to him. I poured some perocid in a cotton ball and was getting ready to put it on Edwards wound when his hand grabbed my arm.

"What is that?" He asked, obivously talking about the nasty smell of perocid.

"It's perocid Edward and just to warn you its going to sting." I stuck the cotton swab on the wound and Edward hissed. I put the band-aid on and told Edward he could do hat he wanted.

**EDWARD CULLEN'S POV**:

"Alice,what is Bella's Number?" I asked Alice. She giggled. I wanted to hit her. I just wanted to call Bella. I missed her already. I think I finally realized, that I had a crush on Bella Swan.

HELLO EVERYONE, KOTAXVAMPIRE HERE, OKAY I TALKED TO SOMEONE NAMED SEPTEMBER TWILIGHT AND SHE WAS AN AMAZING HELP SO A ROUND OF APPLAUSE PLEASE SHE DESERVES IT. SO SHES THE REASON I UPDATED TODAY AND ALSO NOTE TO HER, I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS MAKING EDWARD SOUND HELPLESS THAT WASN'T MY INTENTION. SO YEAH NEXT CHAP THE PHONE CONVERSATION. HEE HEE THAT SHOULD BE FUN AND NEXT CHAP EDWARD WON'T BE SO HELPLESS. OKAY BUT I REALLY DON'T WANT TO CHANGE WHAT I HAVE CAUSE I'M TIRED LOL! THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!

LOVE, KOTAXVAMPIRE


	5. What does she look like?

**I Don't Own Anything sadly.**

**EDWARD CULLEN'S POV:**

I dialed Bella's number. I was shakeing at my nervousness. Why was I so nervous? Ringing filled my ears.

"Hello, Swan resisdence Bella speaking." Bella's voice rang through the reciever.

"Hey, Bella, It's me Edward." I talked back.

"OH MY GOD EDWARD ARE YOU OKAY?" She screeched. I almost laughed did she really care this much?

"Yeah, just a few broken ribs, few scrapes nothing really." Ahhh this is going to get akward.

"What, are you sure your Okay? Cuz you were in bad shape." She sounded close to tears.

"Bella, are you crying?" I was starting to really worry.

"No." Bella's voice cracked.

"Bella what's wrong?" I was officially concerned.

"Nothing, I was just so worried. Your my first friendI have made so far and it really worried me." She sniffled.

"Bella, I'm Okay I promise."

"But your not." She cried.

"Bella, I am trust me." I comforted.

"But.." I interupted.

"I'm okay, I'm coming to school tomorrow and we will hang out, Okay." I was trying my hardest not to yell, the pain was taking over my side.

"Okay." She squeaked. Why was she crying over me? She had only known me for a day was she that into me. Ha ha ha yeah right.

"Are you okay now?" I wanted to make her feel better.

"Yeah, I think so." She hicupped.

"Damn, now I have the hicupps." She hicupped.

"See, what crying over nothing does to you." I laughed and her beautiful noise came through the other side.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stay, myCharlie would have flipped. He was already worried, he thought I got lost." She hicupped again.

"Whose Charlie?" I asked.

"He's my adopted father." What?

"How come you never told me you were adopted?" Hopefully she wasn't uncomfortable around me.

"It never came up and plus, I don't know he's been my father for like 3 weeks." SHe laughed and hicupps escaped her lips.

"You were just adopted at what 16?" I questioned.

"No I'm seventeen, and I was put into a bunch of foster homes before I came to Charlie." She coughed.

"Okay, you learn something new everyday." I laughed.

"Yup, that is a true statement uasually." She laughed with me.

"Well, Bella, how many times have you moved then?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Atleast 10." She laughed. Her laugh was magical, it sounded amazing.

"Really were they all in different states?" I questioned.

"Yup." She yawned a little. "Sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"The yawning in your ear." I laughed.

"Bella you know it is okay toyawn." She laughed.

"Yeah I know but it is impolite in someones ear." She giggled.

"Well, back to the original thing, which state did you like the best?" I questioned.

"I would have to say Forks, Washington." Ialmost stop breatheing.

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yup." She laughed

"Why? It's cold, damp and rainy here all the time." she laughed harder.

"I know, butif i hadn't moved here I would haveprobably never met you." I blushed my skin turned hot. I didn't kmnow what to say. "Edward are you still there?"

"Yup." I squeaked. "Bella we should hang out this weekend."

"Really? That sounds like lots of fun." She actually sounded excitied. "Where are we hanging out?"

"Ummm, is my house okay, cause well I can't drive." I rubbed the back of my head.

"That would be wonderful." I heard someone talk in the background. "Edward I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow and this weekend."

"Bye Bella." and with that she hung up the phone. I pushed the end call button on my phone. Smells of food started to fill the air.

"Edward Dinner." Esme yelled through the house, I was guessing if she was only calling me everyone was already there. I walked into the dining room.

"Edward chair, to your left." Jasper talked. I sat down. Esme told me where the food was and I was eating. I started drinking my water.

"So Edward what do you think about Bella?" Alice the demon child asked, I started choking that question was unexpected. I coughed for what felt like 10 minutes. "Edward, quit dodgeing the question, what do you think of Bella?"

"She's nice." I coughed. I finally stopped coughing.

"That's all?" Alice pried.

"Yes, Alice she's nice and is now one of my friends, why do you keep asking?" I quickly talked.

"Well, little brother it's time you got yourself a girlfriend!" She laughed. I almost fell out of my chair.

"Alice, that is none of your business." Esme scolded. Alice giggled.

"But she is so nice." Alice added. I just sat shoving food into my mouth. "Edward, thinks so." I ran my hand through my hair. It was like a security thing if I ever felt nervous I ran my hand through my hair.

"Edward, why don't you ask her out?" Emmett cooed.

"I HAVE ONLY KNOWN HER FOR ONE DAY." I defended myself. "I'm not a skank or something."

"Dude, come on." Emmett encouraged. "You can still ask her out."

"I'm not going to freak her out." I defended again.

"Are you really that scared?" Jasper laughed.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" I yelled. I slammed my head onto the table. Everyone laughed. I sighed.

"Nothing, we want to make you happy." Rosalie smashed into the conversation.

"I am just gosh, it would be nice to be left alone about my love life." I laughed, and they laughed.

"You know she really is a nice girl." Carlisle added. I groaned, they laughed again.

"I say we get off the subject." I suggested.

"Fat Chance." Rosalie snorted.

"Well, Edward we should invite Ms. Bella over." Esme suggested.

"Yeah I already asked her, can she come over this weekend?" There were lots of OOOOOO's surronding the table.

"Yes, she can Edward, and you guys can knock it off." Esme threatened, they laughed.

"Come on mom, we're just trying to shape Edward into a man!" Emmett laughed.

"Ummm, I'm always going to be a man so Emmett�you didn't do anything." I took a drink.

"He's right." Rosalie laughed. 

"Can I be excused?" I practically begged.

"Yes, dear." I grabbed my stuff placed it in the sink and went to my room. I turned up my stero real loud and listened intently to the drum line. I loved the beat of the song. I went and laid down, I stared into the darkness that surronded me.� to my displeasure I felt drowned by the darkness, nothing new was seen. Nothing. Thats what this was Nothingness, and I was in the middle, I started to scold myself no pity parties, but it could not be helped. I was feeling intimidated, by them. I was nervous for Bella, what if I did something really stupid, what if she felt bad for me. That's not true, I yelled at myself, shes my friend. With that, I quit listening to myself. I took my sunglasses off and layed them on the table. I heard a knock at the door, I didn't move, "Come in." The door opened. "Who is it?" I asked sitting up.

"It's me, Alice." She came and sat on my bed.

"Yes, Alice what can I help you with?" 

"Well, I wanted to talk about this weekend, what are you going to do with Bella?" She pried.

"Alice, we'll probably listen to music talk watch movies something, I think we canb handle it!" I almost yelled.

"You like her don't you?" Alice asked seriously.

"Yea Alice I do." I answerd.

"You sound worried." She examined.

"I am, I don't want her to be nervous like me." I laughed. Alice put her hands around my shoulder,

"Gosh, you are pure innocence." She laughed, "You've never had anything like this have you?" 

"Nope." I smiled.

"Well, just to let you know she's very pretty." Aliec got up, I Blushed.

"Really?" I questioned. 

"Yes, Little brother." With that she was gone. Now I wanted to know what did Bella look like?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEY EVERYONE THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT I AM SO READY FOR NEXT CHAP LOL I WOULD LOVE TO TYPE IT NOW BUT I HAVE TO GET ON MY ENGLISH PAPER LOL THANKS READ & REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

LOVE,

KOTAXVAMPIRE


	6. Emotionless Eyes

**I Don't Own Anything sadly.**

**EDWARD CULLEN'S POV:**

My clock screamed, it was time to get up, I pushed down the button to actually hear what time it was 6:35 AM, it yelled. I got out of my bed and headed toward my closet, I grabbed some jeans and a black shirt, not that the color really mattered, but it was loose and comfortable. I went over to my night stand grabbed my sunglasses and shoved them on my face, grabbed my watch, I took the extra cane I had in my closet out, thank god for Carlisle, he was an intelligent person, and ran my hand through my hair trying to make it presentable, but that was a lost cause.And with that I was ready to go, another boring day in school. The door opened to my room.

"Hey, Edward. Ready to go?" Rosalie asked from the doorway.

"Yeah." I replied.

"So ready to hang with Bella today?" Rosalie questioned next to me. My cheek became very hot, Why was I blushing. "Awww, so cute your blushing."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." That's when I realized I wasn't going to be bored at school for a long time now. I had Bella, to look foreward to. Just hearing her voice in my head made me smile. Rosalie shoved me toward her car, on my our way to school, I couldn't help, but think of Bella.

"What are you so deep in thought about?" Emmett chuckled from the front of the car.

"Nothing." was my simple answer.

We arrived at the school and I hurried to my first hour nothing, really impressive happen, all we did was have dicussions for my first three hours of the day. Lunch came and I was dragged to the table by Alice, she always somehow managed to find me. Everyone in around 5 minutes were sitting and talking. When I was thinking again ALice yelled causing me to jump and fall out of my chair. I couldn't believe my luck, Emmett laughed.

"Little jumpy are we," with that he helped me off the ground.

"Bella, come over here." Alice yelled some more, then it hit me she was inviting Bella to sit with us.

"Hey everyone." Bella voice rang through my ears.

"So Bella, we thought you might want to eat lunch with us." Alice giggled.

"Oh My God yes." With that she was sitting next to me.

"Wow, you sound like we saved you." I observed.

"Well, you all did because that dog boy, Mike Newton wanted me to sit with him, and he is rather disgusting." We all laughed. "He's disturbing."

"We know, he's a piece of work." Emmett added.

"He's going to grow up to be a pedafile." Rosalie quickly threw her input into the conversation.

"He will." Bella replied.

"So, Bella I hear your coming over this weekend?" Alice chimed, I was now full on embarassed, I rested my head on my arms and waited for Bella to recieve her interogation. "What are Edward and you planning?"

"Yup." she scooched her chair in more. "And whatever Edward wants to do." I couldn't believe how none nervous she sounded.

"Oh My God, Edward. We should take Bella and you shopping." My head shot up.

"Hell No Alice, we would never leave the gosh damn mall." I hated shopping with Alice, It was personal torture she made me try everything on and there was no point to it. She had to make sure everything looked great. "Plus, I don't think Bella could handle extreme shopping Alice Cullen STYLE!" Everyone laughed and I laid my head back down. I could feel all their eyes were on me and it was quite annoying. "Can you all stop staring?". With that the lunch bell rang and I stod up. I waited for Bella, she came and grabbed my arm interwining them.

"I have a question, Mr. Cullen?" She sounded so serious.

"I might have an answer for you Ms. Swan." I tried to sound serious also.

"How did you know I was staring at you earlier?" It was a reasonable question.

"Ummm, well I sort of I guess can feel it." I ran my hand threw my hair.

"Really, that's rather mifty, and I also wanted to thank you." I was now confused.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you saved me from having to go shopping, unlike other girls I can't stand it!" I laughed. We walked into AP Bio and sat for another boring lecture, but to my surprise Mr. Banner wasn't here today so all we had was a worksheet. Bella and I got it finished rather quickly.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" Bella asked me.

"No way, am I picking your the guest figure it out." I laughed.

"You said you play piano right, would you play for me?" She was so straight on and foreward I really couldn't believe it.

"Ummm, sure."

"Oh I'm sorry, you don't have to if you don't want to." I grabbed her hand.

"Relax Bella, I will play for you." I smiled.

"We, have 2 minutes left." Bella warned me so I packed all my crap in a pile. The bell rang and it was on to computer apps. That class was an easy A the teacher never assigned anything, so we sat a chatted about everything and anything that came our way it suprised me how easy our conversations flowed, it was as simple as talking about likes and dislikes. The bell rang and now on to my nothing class Gym also known as free period. We went and I sat on the bleachers, Bella had to now participate in the class leaving me alone on the bleachers, I didn't mind I huess I was a little lonely, but I would be studying. Fun so I dug out my biology book and got to studying.

**BELLA SWAN'S POV:**

I went and changed into my gym outfit, I felt bad for leaving Edward sitting on the bleachers all by his lonsome. Nothin really seemed to be amazing about gym we played basketball, I was on a team with no other than Puppy. It was rather aggrivating that I had to be around him. We had, like ten minutes left of class, and Mike and a couple of his friends were standing around doing nothing but chatting, I of course was doing nothing and ended up hearing there conversation.

"God Cullen just gets on my nerves. I mean you think he really has a chance with Bella. I mean he's frickin worthless, he can't play any sports so what is his purpose. To sit and see nothing there ya go! Woot!" I was already marching my way over to him.

"Mike, shut it!" I ordered. "Edward is not worthless and he has a brain unlike some others who only think with this." That is when I kicked Mike Newton in the place where the sun dont shine. The coach wasn't paying attention, But Edward must have heard it because he was sitting straight foreward with that gorgeous crooked smile on his face. I got changed quickly and joined Edward on the bleachers.

"So the word is you klicked Mike Newton in his area, how do you feel?" Edward made his voice all deep trying to sound like a news reporter. I smiled, his gaze was caught by something over my shoulder.

"I feel amazing, why thank you Edward." I smiled, I knew he couldn't see it, but it felt so right. I looked into his face, his sunglasses bothered me why did he wear those things, they had no purpose. I would ask about them this weekend. The bell rang ending our staring session. I walked Edward out to the parking lot, and his sister Rosalie shoved him in the car, I laughed and waved as they drove way. I wanted the weekend to be here so badly.

The week felt it was never going to end, when Friday finally came, Mike didn't bother hitting on me anymore and I sat with the Cullens everyday. I now knew I had emence feelings for Edward. Nothing was really going to change, when 6th hour came I was estatic, I shoved all my crap into a bag and threw it in my truck that moring to I didn't need to stop. Edward laughed, when I grabbed his arm dragging him out of the gym.

"Hey Edward, want to ride in my truck?" I asked curiously.

"Sure, Bella." He smiled, making my heart melt. I told Alice that Edward was riding with me and there was no need to worry because I was going to follow them. We didn't really talk in the car ride, we were all excited. Edward had a smile plastered on his face. We arrived at the huge house that Edward lived in it was quite the sire. I felt bad for Edward sometimes though, I never pitied his I just thought that he missed a lot. Just a few of the sights and the brilliant colors. Oh well. I got out the car Edward was already out opening my door for me. "Come on, Bella." He instructed.

"Well, come on." It was his turn to drag me, I quickly aggreed to let him lead. When he opened the front door I about died, if I thought the house on the outside was gorgeous, the house on the inside was ten million times better. "Want to come and see my room?"

"Yeah, of course." He let go of my arm, I didn't like it. I followed him up the stairs, we went up another flight of stairs, I followed him down a long hallway and into a gorgeous room woth an amazing view of the front yard, It was absolutly breath taking, then I also noticed the huge CD rack sitting on the opposite wall. "Holl Crap, Edward enough CD's."

"Well, I don't do much else." He smiled, leaving those awful sunglasses sitting on his nose. I was curious, but I didn't want to bring it up, because if he felt akward this weekend would be ruined.

"Hey, Edward can I ask you a personal question as long as you promise not to get offended." He looked confused, but shook his head yes. "Why do you wear those sunglasses?" I walked over to him.

"Because when I don't I make people feel uncomfortable." He looked alittle sad. "It's haveing dull and emotionless, eyes are what make them feel, that way." He ran his hand through his bronze hair. "Also being that fact of ot being able to look someone straight in the eyes while having a conversation freaks them out." With that he turned away taking off his jacket.

"Well, I'm changing it up." With that I got really close to him, his body felt so right against mine. I pulled him down towars me removing the obstacle at hand. Edward's eyes were closed underneath, but he opened them seconds later. Revealing gorgeous green eyes, like I had never seen before. "Wow, Edward your eyes are glorious." What the hell did I just say? I blushed feriously.

"Thanks." He whispered gazing over my head we were now in some sort of weird standing position. I felt complete in a weird way yet I felt so right.

**EDWARD CULLEN POV:**

I felt a little odd when Bella, asked about the sunglasses, yes I didn't need them. It was no point to them it was just to cover things that didn't work. The things I want to hide from her to make her see me the real one. It shocked me a little when she got close and took them off my face, I just wanted to leave my eyes closed, but I decided I would please hr. I opened my eyes and the weirdest thing ever came out of her mouth.

"You have glorious eyes." I was shocked, she wasn't grossed out or uncomfortable about it. I really couldn't believe also how close we were her body was pressed up against mine. I felt complete if that was the right word to use. Now I really wanted an answer to my Question of what Bella looked like.

"Is it now time for my personal question?" I asked laughing a little.

"Yup, shoot." her voice rang like bells.

"Do you mind If I see what you look like?"

**HEY EVERYONE ME AGAIN I LOVE THIS CHAPTER VERY VERY MUCH AND R&R CAUSE IF YOU DON'T NO MORE, JUST KIDDING I LOVE THIS STORY TO MUCH TO GIVE IT UP LIKE THAT SO BOO YA ANOTHER CHAPTER AND I'M SUPPOSE TO SEND OUT TO MY BETA BUT SHES PROBABLY SLEEPING LOL 3 SEPTEMBER TWILIGHT (BEST BETA EVER) THANKS AND**

**LOVE YOU ALL LOYAL FANS,**

**KOTAXVAMPIRE**


	7. Her Beauty

**I Don't Own Anything sadly.**

**Well everyone I want you to say thank you to my friend ravenmadisonfan for rewriting a bunch of crap i really couldn't do I thought it would suck so thank ****you and to my BETA SEPTEMBER TWILIGHT thank you very much for correcting my idiotisms!!**

**Edward Cullen's POV:**

My spine felt a thrill of sudden anxiety. I was in disbelief at my own actions; had I really just asked her that? Seriously, I'd only done that to my family members, but they were all fine with it. But that was because they were just that—they were family, not a newly found friend. Of even more importance, this certain newly found friend made me quiver a little inside whenever I was in her proximity. It might crush me if she said 'no. But I'd understand, after all,

It was fairly unorthodox to go feeling up someone's face.

Embarrassment flooded my cheeks and I bowed my head in a desperate attempt to hide it from her. "You can say no if you want." I informed her quietly, moving away from her to give her some room.

But suddenly, I felt a strong feminine hand grab my wrist and hold me in place. "No, you can do it." There was a smile in her voice, gentle and reassuring.

Relief swept over my body; she wasn't saying no to me at all. It felt good to be accepted by her.

Just as swiftly as she had grabbed my wrist, she guided my hand up to her face. She was shorter then me, I noticed. "Here," she said softly.

Her cheek was smooth, satiny and good to the touch. A little hesitantly, thinking that she might push my hand away if I made a false move, my fingertips

glided down to her pointed chin. My fingers moved upwards fractionally to reach her lips. I wondered what her lips would feel like. As smooth as her face,

Or rougher?

They were even more delicate then her cheeks, I discovered. Like two rose petals, the top on thinner then the bottom lip, slightly curved into a smile. I

felt her hot breath against my fingers; I wondered what her breath would feel like against my lips.

My blush returned to taunt me; hopefully she would write that off as reaction to the temperature to the room, not inappropriate thoughts I was having. To

encourage myself to get a grip, I retreated to her cheeks again.

This time, it felt a smidgen hotter then before. Maybe I was imagining it, but I'd indulge myself anyway by thinking she was having the same reaction I

was to touching her lips. "Are you blushing?" I asked, grinning despite myself.

There was a pause. "No," she said, her voice an octave higher then usual. She coughed to clear her throat.

I returned once more to the task on hand, letting myself stroke down an elegant nose. It wasn't as big as Emmett's, nor as pointed as Rosalie's; it was small and petite, a nice nose.

When my hands moved towards her eyes, I felt them close, or rather, I felt her long eyelashes flutter downwards and took it as a sign that she had close them to let me feel her eyelids. So naturally, I did so.

Some romantic people like to say that looking into someone's eyes is like looking into someone's soul. As my fingertips slid down her smooth eyelids, I remembered the saying and was immediately chagrinned—would I ever know what Bella's soul was like if I couldn't look into her eyes for once? As a blind person, that saying couldn't hold much value for me. What would someone assume my soul was like if someone looked into my eyes? That it was paler than most others, with a film casted over it?

I felt something smear against my fingers, snapping me out of my daze. "Did I rub off your make-up?" I asked cautiously.

I felt her nod beneath my hands. "Yeah," she said. "But it's okay; make-up can be fixed."

But despite the fact she wasn't upset about it, I felt my shoulders slump. "I'm sorry—" I began to apologize.

She cut me off by putting a finger to my own lips. "Don't worry about it," she ordered. "And stop apologizing for nothing. You don't need to apologize for something that isn't your fault."

"But your make-up—"

"Isn't important." She laughed a little.

"Are you sure?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm positive." My hands traveled to her hair, smooth and velevty, it had a certain smell.

"Strawberries?" I asked curiously.

"Wow, good nose you got there." She giggled, My heart melted at the sound. I wanted to be close to her, to hold her, to make her mine, and just to be there for her.

"Its really good smelling." I leaned alittle closer. I was only a few inches from her face, her hot breath warmed my cheeks.

"Edward..." She whispered, I interrupted her, smashing my lips on to the corner of her mouth, great aim. I leaned back.

"I'm sorry, I can't believe I did that. I'm so.." Her lips crashed into mine, she had way better aim. We seemed to be stuck together for what seemed like eternity, but eternity was not long enough. We parted gasping for breath.

"I've been waiting." I blushed intensely. A fire was burning inside my body now, waiting? "Are you blushing Mr. Cullen?"

"Ummm, no." She laughed and I about died. I was totally falling head over heels, and it was because of her. We were standing together, close, very close. "By the way, you're very beautiful."

"I don't agree, Mr. Cullen, I'm quite average." I couldn't believe what she had said.

"No believe me your beautiful." I was now insanely in love with a girl I met only a few weeks ago. She intertwined her fingers in my hair.

"Well thank you. Edward." We were locked in a loves kiss. I was truley happy.

**HEY EVERYNOE LOVING MY STORY I DO LOL AND IF U WOULD LIKE TO ADD ME ON MYSPACE I CAN PUT IT ON MY PROFILE, i don't know if anyone would so yeah and I need suggestions!! So bad any Idea REVIEW THEM FOR ME ANYTHING, the only dumb suggestions are the ones not left!! I LOVE EVERYONES opinoion!! PLEASE READ & REVIEW LOVE you all very much, oooo and thanks to my Beta SEPTEMBER TWILIGHT!! And to ravenmadisonfan awesome writer she is!! LOVE,**

**KOTAXVAMPIRE**


	8. Tricks and Accidents

**I Don't Own Anything sadly.**

**to my BETA SEPTEMBER TWILIGHT thank you very much for correcting my idiotisms!!**

**BELLA SWAN POV:**

I couldn't even believed what had just happened between us, we were practically making out in his room! I felt light headed, my brain was soaring with the clouds!I felt like I was flying, and this was a feeling I hoped never went away. Images ran through my head, like a race. I still couldn't believe it!!

"Edward." I whispered. His blank gaze looked at me. "Ummmm. I...Oh gosh this is totally embarrassing." My face was turning millions of different shades of red. How could I tell him I loved him, What if he doesn't feel the same way?

"Bella?" He asked seriously, he was also blushing, but he would never be able to tell. "What's wrong?" His hand travelled to my cheek.

"Do you promise not to laugh if I tell you?"

"Of course, Bella." Sincerity filled his every word.

"Iloveyou." I said it so fast I didn't know if he would understand!!

"Excuse me, I didn't catch that." He shook his head a little.

"Oh never mind." I hicupped. OH MY GOD.

"What did you say, Bella?" He asked seriously.

"Nothing." I brought his lips down to mine, and then there was a gasp from the doorway. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. Alice was standing right in the door way.

"Yes?" Edward growled.

"Ummm." Alice was staring in a state of shock.

"Alice?" Edward asked looking toward the doorway.

"Yeah, Ummmm well I wanted to tell you the pizza is coming and Carlisle and Esme have gone for there anniversary, Bye." With that she was gone.

"Well ummm that was embarrassing!" I blushed. Thoughts swirled around in my brain.

"Don't change the subject what did you say?" Edward serious tone rang through his every word!

"Really it was nothing!" I turned away from him. "Ohhhhh." I had almost forgotten.

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"Will you play for me?"

"Oh that's right I said I would play for you!" Edward walked toward the door. "Follow me."

He felt around for the door knob. Opened the door and I kept on following him we ended up I think in the attic. There by the window, sat a huge white grand piano it was gorgeous. I couldn't help, but just stare at it.

"Bella, are you there?" Edward asked starting to get up.

"Ummm, yes." Edward smirked.

"Well, come here." He patted the seat next to himself. I advanced toward the piano bench, I didn't know why I was so nervous. I felt sick to my stomach! It's the butterflies I reassured myself. I sat, Edward's thigh touched mine.

"Do you want to hear anything specific?" Edwards fingers graced the keys.

"Ummm, no. Just play anything." He nodded, and started to play a song that was very emotional, strong soft, beautiful, it felt like the song was penetrating me. The song also sounded sweet and vibrant. The song came to a halt and tears ran down my face. I sniffed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edwards arms wrapped aroun d my waist.

"Nothing, the song was so...sweet." He laughed.

"Your hopeless." His crooked smile appeared on his gorgeous face.

"Well, thanks."

"But you might ant to know, what inspired me to write that piece."

"OOOOHHHHH tell me." He leaned down his breath skimmed over my neck and ear.

"You." With that he stood up. I sat there dazed I inspired him to write a song. "Are you coming?"

"Of course." He walked out the door and I followed. We arrived in the living room. ALice was sitting rocking back and forth in her seat, everyone's eyes watched us as we sat on the couch.

"So we heard something intresting reported by Alice here." Emmett Billowed through the room, Edward shook his head, as if trying to rid his head of the loud boom.

"Emmett, there is no need to be so loud." Edward hands raised to his ears.

"So what this intresting news?" I politely.

"Well we heard that you and Edward were making out upstairs." Everyone laughed and I turned Scarlett.

"Well your wrong, we weren't making out. Just to inform you, Emmett." Emmett laughed.

"Whatever, you say little brother." Jasper laughed.

"We should totally, give Bella a make-over." ALice chimmed.

"No." I sat there and got closer to Edward, his arm protectivly went around my shoulder.

"Come ON BELLA, it would be fun." She whined.

"Alice, Bella said no. You need to respect that." Edward was a great covincer. Alice turned away and shut her mouth.

"We should play video games." Emmett jumped up. "What one should we play?"

"The racing one." Jasper moved Alice from his lap. "What do you think, Ed?"

"Don't care, can't play anyways." He smiled.

"That's one thing that's awesome about you, your so easy to negotiate with." Emmett laughed.

"Well, we are racing. And Bella you are going first." I about fell off the couch.

"Ummm how bout NO." The boys laughed.

"What afraid of a little competition?" Rosalie asked from the one couch next to ours.

"No,Whatever give me the controller Emmett." I in the end, ended up playing to there surprise though kicked all there butts. I knew how to play games I just not my fav. We stopped playing at 2 o' clock in the morning. Edward had fallen asleep at like one he was in such a peaceful slumber, everyone looked at how innocent he looked.

"We should play a trick on him." Emmett laughed.

"What?!" I half yelled making them all shush me.

"It's an innocent thing we do stuff like this all the time." Jasper reassured.

"I don't know, last time Edward fell and got a nose bleed, if you recall." Alice looked serious.

"It was the chickens, I promise no birds." Emmett raised his right hand.

"Well, then what are we going to do?" Rosalie, pulled on Emmetts hand.

"You'll see, but first lets grab some shut eye." We all fell asleep randomly through out the room. Emmett woke me up at 8 o' clock Edward was still asleep on the couch and we all made our way into the kitchen. We stood there for about 15 minutes when we heard Edward get off the couch.

"Bella?" Edward sweet voice rang through the room, but I was told to be quiet.

"GOOD MORNING EDWARD!!" Emmetts voice, litterally caused Edward to jump 5 feet in the air, he landed and fel smacking his head on the tile floor, he laid there not moving.

"Oh MY GOD!" Alice's little voice freaked. "Edward?!"

We all ran over to him. Emmett got down to close to his mouth to see if he was still breatheing.

**I KNOW I KNOW I'M EVIL BUT YOU KNOW WHAT OH WELL HEE HEE I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THANK YOU READ AND REVIEW ESPECIALLY REVIEW PLEASE I WOULD LOVE 200 HUNDRED REVIEWS!!**


	9. Fool

**I Don't Own Anything sadly.**

**to my BETA SEPTEMBER TWILIGHT thank you very much for correcting my idiotisms!! Hey everyone this is an IMPORTANT NOTE from me I have 6 days left of Sophmore year lol so as you can guess I have exam :( i know so updating will not occur till about after june 5th (actually I will probably update a little sooner considering my English teacher is the bomb gotta love Mrs. S she has no exam!!) its not that long I mean u know Im updating now just for you and ALSO!! I WOULD LIKE ANY SUGGESTIONS!! Especially for this story right here, I need more ideas!! So here everyong throw them to me and Ill try to catch!! Thank you for reading**

**Love,**

**Kotaxvampire (btw Edward would like to thank everyone out there who reads his life story!! Woot)**

**EDWARD CULLEN POV:**

I was lying on the couch in the middle of a good nights rest when Emmett's voice pertruded through the night air.

"We could you know..." I didn't need to listen to anymore Emmett always loved to play tricks on me, like the one time with the toothpaste and the body wash. I still could remember the taste so I, as you can guess don't trust Emmett with the help factor anymore.

But, now that I knew he was planning something, I needed to know what he was planning. Luck though was not on my side, because they all went to bed. My groginess was also playing against me I fell right back asleep. The morning soon came the birds chirped outside the windows, I could feel the warm sun on my face. I strode out to the kitchen,

"Bella?" I called, I shrugged it off I don't know what made me think she would be in here. I moved about a step foreward, when Emmett's boom he called a voice rang through the house.

"GOOD MORNING, EDDIE!!" I jumped this I was not expecting, i landed funny and fell on to my back, my head made a full on collsion with the tile. Ow!

**BELLA SWAN POV:**

We all stood frozen for about a millisecond, OH MY GOD!! Alice shrieked and ran over to him, I followed closely behind her.

"Edward?!" I yelled, we shook him, he remained still. "Oh My God!!"

I was so nervous I had no idea what to do, worry was quickly filling me up and I was helpless, what if he was really hurt.

"Someone call 911!" Jasper shouted, tears ran out of my eyes, god what had we done.

Rosalie, and Emmett sat there mouths opening having no idea what to do, Emmett leaned down to see what was happening to Edward.

"GOOD MORNING EMMETT!" We all jumped back, he sat up laughing. I smacked his arm. "Ow."

"Edward, you...you.. Jackass." I yelled. He laughed.

"My head." Edward rubbed, the back of his head.

"Edward, my ear!" Emmett yelled.

"Looks, like we all got injured." Jasper laughed.

"I can't believe you." I stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Bella." Edward rose from the kitchen floor and started to follow. "Bella, can we talk about this?"

I stomped up the stairs. "Alice I need a little assitance, where did she go?" Edward yelled.

"Upstairs to your room." He quickly came running up the stairs. I burst through the doors to his room, the bare walls and dark exterior did nothing to calm me down, I quickly shoved everything into my bag, I turned around running straight into Edward's chest.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I tried to manuver my body around his. I made it around he grabbed my arm. "Bella, please. Can't we talk about it."

"I feel so stupid." Confised expressions ran across his face.

"Bella, there is no reason, to feel stupid." His hands ran along my cheeks. "Oh, bella, I'm sorry I was only playing around, I didn't mean to make you cry." His arms coiled around me.

"I just overreacted I'm sorry, oh my god. I feel so Embarrassed." I shoved my head closer to his chest.

"No need," He lifted my chin up and slowly kissed me. I could totally get use to this. "So what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea you pick something." He laughed.

"No, I'm sorry Bella, but last time I checked I think you are the guest and I'm the handsome host." A crooked smile ran across his face.

"That's totally not fair, the hosts can also picl activities for his friends to do." I slapped him playfully, he rubbed his arm as if in emense pain. "Oh, get over it baby."

"Your so cruel." I laughed.

"You have no Idea." He looked shocked, what was it really that weird.

"I say, we ummmm, I dont know Bella." He ran his hands through the mop of messy bronze hair. He looked so cute confused I couldn't help myself, I started to giggle.

"What in the world are you laughing at?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." That wouldn't suffice for Edward, he started to tickle me. The tickles sent shivers up and down my spine, goose bumps started covering my arms.

"OMG, Edward knock it off." I gasped.

"Nope not till you tell me." I started shaking at every tickle and every poke. I was laughing so hard tears were flowing from my eyes. Holy moly.

"Edward...please." I gasped. "It's hurting me."

"Good," He kept it up, I tried to run away though to land on Edward's bed.blankets and pillows were flying everywhere, th tickling though was not interuppted. "Tell me."

"No No." His fingers delicatly ran over my ribs tickling me like a mad man on crack. "Edward, please stop."

"Only, If you will tell me." His blank gaze landed next to my head.

"Fine, Fine I give." I took a breath, after the tickler knocked it off.

"So.." He pressed

"You look so adorable when you are confused looking, and you have a very cute crooked smile." I blushed.

"Are you serious, Bella you wouldn't tell me that without having to tickle you to death." He laughed. "Your just so cute."

"Ugh, thats not funny." His lips found mine, we were interlocked into a glorious kiss when a, cough came from the door way. I turned to look, there stood two of the most gorgeous people I had ever seen, A blonde male in his early 30's and a female in her late 20's.

"yes?" Edward asked, I was blushing insanely for Edward was on top of me in a bed.

"Edward." The man spoke, Edward about fell off of me and I stayed there blushing like crazy, who were these people.

"Ummm, Carlisle, Esme I'm guessing your there." I sat up, head in my hands.

"Yes, Edward we're here." Edward was turning bright red. Like myself.

"Ummm, Bella these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle and Esme this is my friend Bella." At that moment I fell off the edge of the bed. I was so embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you dear." Esme smiled, and Carlisle also smiled.

"Nice to meet you to." I smiled, I was still embarrassed beyond the point of no return.

"Edward, could we talk to you for a minute." Carlisle came and grabbed Edward by the arm guiding him where ever they were going. And I stood there looking like a fool.

**READ & REVIEW!!**


	10. The Talk

**I Don't Own Anything sadly.**

**ACTUALLY IMPORTANT!!:**

**I KNOW I TOLD EVERYONE I WOULD NOT BE UPDATING WELL, THAT'S THE THING I'M PROCRASTINATING FOR ME EXAMS LOL BUT YOU KNOW I WILLL NOT BE POSTING FOR ABOUT 5 DAYS IM VERY SORRY TO EVERYONE CUZ WELL I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY FOR YOU! **

**i WAS ALSO TOLD MY WRITING SKILLS ARE NOT TO GOOD, WELL TO BE HONEST I'M A GOOD WRITER, IT'S JUST WHEN IT COMES TO THIS I PUT A LOT OF EFFORT IN IT AND IT DOESN'T COME OUT AS GOOD, NOW IF I POSTED LIKE ONCE A MONTH IT WOULD BE BETTER BUT I KNOW ABOUT 229 PEOPLE WHO WANT ME TO KEEP GOING SO IM DOING IT FOR YOU GUYS!!**

**3 LOVE, KOTAXVAMPIRE**

**P.S. I'M NOT TRYING TO BITCH JUST SAYING!**

**EDWARD CULLEN POV:**

Carlisle and Esme dragged me to there office, I was so embarrassed now I knew how Bella felt. I just couldn't believe I had gotten caught by my parents who were suppose to be gone the whole weekend, why the heck did they come back.

"Edward." Carlisle stated sounding a bit annoyed. "Edward, can you please listen?"

"I'm sorry, I was day dreaming." I ran my hand through the mop.

"We know, we've been saying your name for about 5 minutes know." Esme sighed. I had always had a problem, with my attention span.

"So, Edward do you care to explain?" Carlisle pried.

"Ummm, well, I really don't know how to explain this." I answered honestly.

"Is she more than just a friend, Edward?" Esme asked.

"I don't know that either I haven't asked her, yet, but under the circumstances you found us in I'm hoping for a yes. When I do ask." I was feeling embarrasment rising in my gut.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you." Esme I could tell was smiling.

"We're so happy for you." Carlsile corrected.

"Wait, did I hear that right?" I shook my head.

"Yes, Edward. You must have you looked shocked, what did you think we were going to do??" Esme asked.

"Umm, maybe yell a little ground me till I don't know graduation." They laughed.

"No we can tell, parental instincts that she makes you happy." Esme came and sat down beside me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Your father and I just want to see a smile on your face."

"But." Carlisle interviened.

"Their's always a but." they laughed again.

"When she comes over the door is to remain open." Carlisle insisted.

"You also need to tell us when she is coming, because the house needs to be spotless." Esme i didn't unerstand her the house was always spotless and if it wasn't I always found the mess by tripping over it.

"And if you two decide you know." I had to stop Carlisle.

"Whoa Whoa, slow down, dad. No one's doing anything. We're not even offically together yet. We're not doing anything of that kind for awhile, actually nore likely longer than awhile." I heard him giggle.

"Alright, I understand, but if you two do decide to you know, make sure you use protection. I'm a doctor, I know the nasty dieases their are." He patted me on the back.

"We also need to invite her parents over for dinner sometime." Esme always the host. "By the way, Edward who are her parents?"

"Charlie Swan." I heard Esme gasp.

"Wait, I didn't think, Charlie had a child. Especially a teenager." Esme sounded confused.

"Well, he adopted her."

"Oh I see, then it now all makes perfect since on why there are no new adult faces in the neighborhood." Carlisle always the reasonable one.

"Still, they need to come over for dinner sometime." Esme rose from the couch.

"Wow, I still can't believe I'm not grounded." I shook my head, "Thanks for totally not murdering me."

Esme came over and gave me a hug. "It's not everyday your son gets a new girlfriend."

"True."

"Can you go get Bella, real fast?" Carlisle asked.

"Ummm, okay." And I was out the door real quick moving so fast, I thought I was going to trip. I ended up at the doorway to my room. "Bella?"

"I'm sorry." Bella moved causing the bed to creak.

"No no dear, Bella, I'm sorry, now if you don't mind coming and talking to my parents." I grabbed her hand.

"Ummm, really? There not going to kick me out or anything." Bella sounded nervous.

"No dear, there not, gees Bella where do you come up with that stuff?" I asked seriously

"No clue, okay let's go." Then her phone rang."Hold on one second it's Charlie. Hello? Yeah no problem can I bring a friend over for a little while? O thank you so much. OKay buh bye."

"What was that about?" I asked seriously.

"Oh Charlie was wondering if I could come help him cook something for his friends, and I asked if I could bring someone over for a little while he said yes. Which I hope your parents won't mind if I steal you for a few hours. Also he said I can come back a finish my weekend with Alice." I could tell she was smiling.

"I'm pretty sure they won't care. But first we need to go back to them." I pulled her lightly out of the room. She followed behind. We arrived in record time.

"Welcome back." Carlisle laughed. "Hello, there, Bella."

"Hi." She sounded so adorable.

Esme was off the couch in seconds. "Welcome to our family."

"Mom, please don't scare her." She was smiling.

"No no Edward, thank you."She was also smiling. "I was wondering if I could steal Edward away for a few hours?"

"Um. no." Carlisle hesitated.

"Thank you, we will be back later." With that Bella was yanking me out of the study.

"Bella, what if you father doesn't like me?" I asked worriedly.

"What are you talking about of course my father will love you and if he doesn't he'll have to deal with me." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, because you are so feroscious." That made myself laugh. I was pratically dragged down the stairs almost tripping a few times. "Bella, please slow down."

"Where are you guys going?" Alice asked

"To Bella's for a little while, we will be back in a few hours." I answered. I was practically thrown into a truck at Bella's command.

The ride to her house took about 10 minutes at the most, she pulled into the driveway and nerves ran through my body I was going to meet Bella's dad.

(I WAS GOING TO STOP LOL, BUT TODAY I FEEL LIKE BEING NICE)

**CHARLIE SWAN POV:**

I saw Bella's red truck pull into the driveway, she said she was bringing a friend over so I was assuming it was that Alice girl she had been talking a lot about lately. I was a little surprised when a boy about 6'1" step out of the car. He was a little skrawny, but nothing to bad. Bella ran around the car and grabbed him by the arm, they were both laughing.

They had reached the door, within a few minutes.

"Hey dad." She laughed through the doorway, "I have someone I want you to meet."

I came to the doorway, where the very tall boy stood.

"Dad this is Edward." She pointed to him. Edward stuck out his hand. There was something different about this kid, I just didn't know what.

"Nice to meet you sir." I took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you to." It was then I realized his gaze was off a little bit. Then it hit me this was Edward Cullen, Dr. Carlisle's blind son.

"Well, dad whose coming over and what do you need prepared?"Bella asked pulling me ouit of my thoughts.

"Umm, something for when they get here can just come out of the oven." Bela laughed, she was a great kid.

"Ah ha, I can do that. COme on Edward." She lead him to the kitchen. How in the world did they become friends?

**READ & REVIEW**


	11. Delicate

**I Don't Own Anything sadly.**

**IMPORTANT: Okay I'm sorry this took so long our power went out lol so I had to wait for Sunday because well I was going to post on Saturdy and well Like i said before no power which means no internet or computer!!**

**and everyone give a special thanks to MoonIntheTwilight! she so cool check out her stories she was amazingly cool when she helped me out with this chapter!!**

**BELLA SWAN POV:**

I ended up in the kitchen with Edward sitting at the table, he was great company to talk to he kept me talking the whole 30 minutes I was making the Lasagna, I know yummy right and No I'm not just talking about Edward. Hee Hee, but it wasn't long till the company actually arrived. The company consisted of an old man in a wheelchair I found out his name was Billy Black. Also a huge I'm not kidding huge, frickin huge guy, Jacob Black. He looked about 20 to find out he was only 15, Good Gravy.

"Hello, I'm Jacob." His voice was deep.

"Hey, I'm Bella and this is Edward." I gestured back to Edward, who was still seated at the table, with his glass of water still in front of him.

"Hello, Edward." He walked over and stuck his hand out to Edward.

"Hello, Jacob." Edward stuck out his own hand for a hand shake. Jacob looked a little pissed, I think he thought Edward was making fun of him.

"Hey, Edward, you could have just shook my hand." Jacob looked a like he was being dissed.

"Sorry Jacob where's your hand?" Jacob was angry now.

"Right in front of your face."

"Jacob, I meant no disrespect it just that well I'm blind and seeing has never been very easy for me." I almost laughed he sounded so casual about this.

"Yeah whatever man." well this should be fun.

"So Jacob, would you like to hang with us?" I asked politely hoping he would just say no thanks and go on his marry way.'

"Sure I would love to hang." Wonderful

""So Jacob where do you go to school?" Edward asked.

"I go to the school down at the reservation." Hmmmm.

"I heard that it was a great school." Edward was cool as a cucumber, while I was well freaking in my seat.

"Yeah, it's pretty good, I guess." The conversation continued like this question answers compliments answers, I got everyone a glass of water we were still going with the conversation and I had never told Edward I had gotten him a glass of water and his hand brushed the surface if the table knocking the water into the lap of the person sitting across from him, which was you guessed it Jacob.

"Fuck" The front of Jacob's whole outfit was covered in water.

"Man, I'm sorry." Edward stood up,making the table move awkwardly and more water landed on Jacob.

"Stupid Blind faggot, useless." Jacob muttered, but I knew Edward had heard it, his face dropped.

"Jacob, that's not even cool." I stated. He looked and rolled his eyes. "He didn't mean to do it."

"Whatever." Jacob stalked away.

"Edward, don't.." He cut me off.

"Bella, just let it lay." He stood up.

"Ready, to leave?" I asked, he nodded. "Bye, everyone we're leaving. Nice meeting you, Billy, Jacob." All I could see was how pissed Jacob was.

I practically dragged Edward to the car. "Bella?" Edward asked.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." His blank gaze went to the floor of the car.

"No, Edward. No." I couldn't believe this.

"But." his eyes darted toward me.

"No." I stated again.

"But."

"NO Edward, that was ridiculous, you should not be sorry for it." I was still trying to grasp this.

"But."

"No Edward, if anyone should be apologizing its me, there is no way in god's green earth you should have been treated like that in my house." I shook my head. "Uncalled for."

"Bella, calm down it was me I did it. Twice." He eyes closed and he leaned his beautiful head onto the head rest.

"He still shouldn't have acted like that toward you." I pulled out into the road, rain cascaded down upon the windshield of my car. I felt much calmer.

"I love the rain." Edward stated.

"Me too."

"It's so peaceful." We both spoke at the same time, which made us go into fits of laughter.

"Bella, will you pull over?" Edward asked so politely.

"Ummm, Sure. May I ask why?" Curiosity killed the cat.

"No." He smiled his famous crooked smile. I pulled over as instructed. Edward quickly got out of the car. He raced around to my side and opened my door, he was drenched, but he looked phenomenal, we were surrounded by forests and fields. "May I have this dance?"

I about fell over he was such a gentleman and now dancing, I couldn't believe this. There was just one problem. I couldn't dance. "Edward, I can't dance."

"Of course you can Bella, everyone can." He smiled pushing his hand forward, waiting for mine. I took his hesitantly.

"I'm can assure you, that you are wrong on this subject, Mr. Cullen." A smile adorned his face.

"Ms. Swan I know what I am Talking about." He lifted me up and placed me on top of his feet. "It's all in the lead."

"Edward, put me down Ill squash you." I squealed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Edward laughed, and we started twirling, in seconds we were drenched in water. It was rather romantic I must say dancing in the rain with one of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen. "Hey Bella?"

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"Will you go out with me?" He looked down at his feet.

"Oh My God yes." He looked up, smiling. Our lips crashed into each other and for just a moment it seemed like I was in heaven. And I couldn't grip it in.

"That's what I like to hear." I smiled, "By the way." He leaned in closely to my ear, his warm breath landed on my ear. "You look beautiful tonight."

I blushed 4 gazillion different shades of red. "Thanks." I squeaked, and we kissed again in the rain I mean this could not get anymore perfect! My hands wrapped around his neck, traveling up intertwining with his hair, buckets of water kept falling on our heads. We were wet and cold, but none of it matter we were completely in sync with each other.

"We should get back." I broke us apart.

"I guess you are right." Edward gently took my hand and we strolled back to the car hand in hand. "Bella, your amazing.'

Edward took my hand to his mouth and kissed it ever so delicatly.

"I can say the same thing about you Edward." I smiled.


	12. Dares That make no sense

**I Don't Own Anything sadly**

**EDWARD CULLEN POV:**

I was estatic she said yes, it was about time I was big enough of a man to ask a beautiful girl out. We arrived back, the car stopped and park I quickly took my seat belt off and ran around to open Bella's door. We walked hand in hand to the front door.

"Oh my god you've been gone..." Alice gasped. "Why in god's green earth are you all wet?"

"Ummm, Walking to the car." Bella didn't sound to convincing, but it all worked just fine.

"Whatever, go get changed." Alice laughed. "We're going to play truth or dare soon!"

"Oh god." I muttered heading up the stairs Bella's hand in mine.

"Do we have to play?" Bella whispered into my ear.

"You'll be forced yes, but you don't have to do anything if you don't want I'll make that clear in the beginning." Bella laughed.

"You know what do you think there going to ask?"

"Who knows." I grumbled.

Changing into my PJ's Plaid pants and a white tank top, noteing again hat color really doesn't matter, Bella and I made our way down stairs.

"took you long enough princess, getting ready for a pagent?" Emmett chuckled.

"No, why do you have to be such a Jerk sometimes?" This was a serious question that needed answering.

"Being your older brother gives me the rights princess." everyone laughed and I took a seat next to where Bella sat down. "Okay I want to ask First, Edward truth or dare?"

I knew he would pick me first. "Truth."

"NO FUN. Okay let me think." Well this should take awhile. "I got one Edward are you a vigilante of the night like Daredevil?"

OH my god. "No Emmett, I'm not a superhero." Everyone in the room, was probably giving him the look of you just wasted a totally good turn to torture me.

"OKay, Edward ask your question." I thought about who to choose. "Alice, Truth or dare."

"Truth," Alice chimed.

"Are you the one who maxed out mom and dad's credit cards last month?" We all knew it was Alice, but it would be nice to know officially.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Hmmmm, Rosalie truth or dare?"

"Dare." Rosalie always the brave one.

**Bella POV:**

This game was getting weirder and weirder thank god no on had asked me anything yet.

"Okay, I want you to drink a whole bottle of Tobasco sauce without a drink." We all laughed this game was really stupid.

"Gotcha," Rosalie ran to the kitchen and came back with the bottle of tobasco sauce, she started chugging away, her face turned red and started sweating. "Holy cow."

"Need a drink?" Emmett asked playfully

"Shut up." Rosalie's voice sounded hoarse. "Okay Emmett Truth or Dare?'

"Dare," Rosalie didn't even hesitate with this one.

"Okay Emmett go put your boxers in the freezer for 30 minutes them get them out and wear them." Rosalie smirked.

"Ouch," Edward Muttered, Emmett being the man he was went and out his boxers in the freezer new ones of course so he could change pair in 30 minutes.

"OKay, while I wait for me boxers. Jasper Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Emmett had to think he wanted this to be good.

"I want you to sing opera and do the chicken dance at the same time." Jasper's jaw dropped.

"I can't sing, in the first place how am I suppose to do opera?" Jasper shuffled uncomfortably

"I don't know figure it out." With that Jasper stood up and started doing the chicken dance and was singing Past The Point Of No Return (BTW Phantom Of The Opera Is Amazing!) Emmett was laughing his ass off, it was quite funny.

"Okay Jasper I think you are done." Alice stated.

"Thank god, Alice Truth Or dare?"

"Dare."

"Come Here Alice this one's a secret." Jasper whispered something into Alice's Ear. "And then everyone has to guess."

"Okay hee hee." Alice giggled. "Okay Edward truth or dare in bed."

"Dare," This should be fun watching my now Boyfriend do something completely stupid.

"Okay In Bed, Ummmmm I want you to brush Emmett's teeth." Edward looked a little weirded out.

"And we'll come and watch In bed." Alice giggled I knew what she had to do how stupid say "In Bed" after everything that came out of her mouth.

"Ummm, OKay, come on Emmett." The brawny guy stood up and Edward walked toward the bathroom. "Emmett tooth brush." Emmett smiled and handed him the power rangers tooth brush sitting on the sink.

"Edward, you can't locate anything on Emmettt's face, you'll just have to wing it in bed." Edward not being able to touch Emmett's face and find his mouth was going to make this interesting.

"Fine. Emmett don't kill me remember it was all Alice." Edward put toothpaste on the brush and moved it towards Emmett's face it landed on his chin.

"Up." Emmett instructed. Edward's hand moved slightly upwards and closer to Emmett's mouth only missing by like half a centimeter on his cheek, finally after Emmett had a mustache and a Beard the toothbrush was in his mouth and Edward brushed his teeth.

"Good, Job In Bed." Alice giggled.

"Alice, I know what your dare was." I stated and she looked at me.

;'And what was that In Bed?" She laughed.

"You have to say in Bed after everything until someone figured it out?" She shook her head yes.

"By the ay Emmett I think it's time you got your boxers." Rosalie reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett ran out and quickly changed his boxers. "Holy crap, my butt is cold."

"Emmett let's get on with this game." Rosalie sighed irritated.

"Hmmm Oh BELLA Truth or Dare."

What could they do to me. "Dare."

"I want you to kiss Edward." Edward fell backwards smacking his head on the ground.

"you don't have to if you dont want to." Edward insisted, it was rather cute.

"PLease," I leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"SO CUTE!!" Alice squealed, Edward was blushing majorly and I just smiled.

"Man, can we stop now, I'm bored," Rosalie whined, sometimes she just needed to be smacked.

"Fine." Everyone replied.

"good, because that games dumb." Edward walked toward the stairs.

"I'm sure you were really thinking that a few minutes ago. I zoomed passed Edward with his hands on his lips.

**Okay i know there are a lot of truth and dare stories but it was just for a short chap! I don;t know if I like this cahpter or not, but it's still good**

**Read & Review I like reviews they make me want to update!**

**Love,**

**Kotaxvampire**


	13. Stories That Will Last A Life Time

**I Don't Own Anything sadly, Do you think I'm Stephenie Meyer you must be crazy!!**

**EDWARD CULLEN POV:**

She was right that game we just played wasn't dumb, but here I stood on the stairs dumbstruck. By Bella she always seemed to make me feel wonderful, even when everything seemed so dark.

"Bella, that's not fair." I mumbled walking up the stairs.

"What? It was totally fair." I jumped she was standing right beside me.

"You know one day I'm going to die of a heart attack if you don't stop surprising me." She laughed, I had already made a note to myself to make her laugh more. "Don't laugh it's not funny."

"Oh but it is." She grabbed my hand and we arrived at my bedroom. I started to close it out of habit. "Whoa wait remember new rule always leave the door open."

"Thanks, I forgot, not everyday I have to leave my door open." I ran my hand through my hair.

"You know it could have been much worse they could have thrown me out for corrupting there beautifully innocent son!" Bella giggled.

"You know, Bella they like you." I smiled. "As long as I'm happy there happy."

"Oh Is that so?" Bella giggled she grabbed me and led me to the bed, I felt like a dog having to be led around by a gorgeous girl.

"Yes very much so." I still couldn't grasp the fact that this beautiful girl loved me even though I was worthless. The bed was comfortable underneath me the soft sheets smeared against my skin.

"Edward, can I ask you another question?" The hesitant was evident in her melodic voice.

"Of course." I rub the back of her hand.

"You promise not to get awkward on me or anything and please don't become defensive." I laughed. "Edward it's not funny I'm serious!"

"Okay, Okay what do you want to know?" Her head rested on my shoulder I smelled her wonderful strawberry shampoo.

"How did you become.." She trailed off, but I knew what she was going to ask.

"Blind?" I finished her sentence and she shook her head yes. "I hope you know when your not resting your head on my shoulder or lap or something, that I will not know if you shake your head yes or no."

"I'm sorry habit." She sounded tense.

"No need to be sorry just informing you. So you want to hear about how I became the way I am."

"Yes." There was no head shaking no nothing Bella was waiting to hear if I would tell her my childhood.

"Okay, I was born on June 20th, My mother real mother I need to clarify, The doctors came and saw me told my mom I was healthy and I could go home, but back then my mom had nothing we lived in her parents and she was into drugs, I came down with a very high fever at night. She didn't rush back to the hospital right away she bathed me in cold water and such, the fever didn't go down for 2 days she finally took me back, in. She told the nurse that I had only had the fever for one day instead of 2 so it took awhile to get in the back. When the doctor saw me he told my mother that I had obviously had this fever for more than one day, he checked me over and when he put the flashlight up to my eyes I didn't blink I didn't even turn away. The doctor told my mom that I was blind, and there was nothing to be done about it. She cried and blame herself. Well it sort of was her fault, but I couldn't blame her. I mean she tried we were just dirt poor and she wanted her needs which at the time were Coke and Heroin. She would carry me around with her and make her runs, she became so caught up in everything I didn't go to school, I only learned how to talk thanks to everyone who talked around me I was well not the most wonderful child, but none of that mattered we had each other and that was all that mattered." My shirt was wet, I couldn't figure out what it was then I heard Bella cry.

"Bella?" I asked concerned sitting up slightly.

"Yeah." her voice cracked.

"Are you okay?" I intertwined her fingers with mine.

"Yeah, sorry just a sad story that's all." I laid back down,

"Bella you just to kind for your own good." She giggled, and laid her head back on me.

"You can stop if you want I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I shook my head no.

"I'm going to finish." I rubbed my eyes I was really tired. "Well, so one night when I was 5 my mom and my grandma got in a serious fight, like throwing things and such my mom was being harassed by a drug dealer because she didn't have enough money to pay him. My grandma was furious she screamed how she didn't want any of this and how my mother was effecting me. At the time I only knew what I was told. I never understood the arguing, it was just a bunch of loud noise like it is now, it's hard to keep it straight, that's why yelling at me gets you no where I can't keep the voices straight long enough, So my grandma was saying how my mom needed to pack her things and leave. My grandma came over and said that I needed to stay with her for a while. I loved my grandma and she was practically my mom when mom was out snorting and shooting. I had no right to say no, but my mother did she told my grandma If she wasn't welcome then I wasn't either." I had tears running out of my useless eyes also. Bella moved into a hugging position.

"It's okay." She murmured, into my neck.

"Thanks, but yeah we left in the middle of the night, I kept asking her where we were going, she would always reply I don't know, It made me nervous to think I didn't know where we were going, I was having a hard time keeping up. I was trying to get her to slow down when she gasped and turned around, Move move Edward go. No we were running my hand in hers, I heard foot steps, someone kept calling her name. They finally caught up to us. He kept asking when she was going to get him his money, she would reply I don't know soon. He started shouting and it was hurting me. I started crying. The man stopped yelling so this is your kid, the blind one right. My mom replied yeah. Well I'm not into corrupting kids, he replied and said that he would see my mom later and everything would be straighten out. My mother agreed and we kept walking. We stopped some where and my mom sat me down on the ground and cried I asked her what was wrong, she said she would be back later that she loved me and i could never forget it and left my sitting where I was, It smelled clean, real clean. Someone came out and I could tell they were staring at me. Excuse me they asked, what are you sitting there for a woman asked. My mom left me here. I told her. She came over and touched my shoulder. Well honey it looks like you going to be here a while my names Nancy what's yours, I'm Edward. I replied back, what you don't shake peoples hands, I asked what she was talking about? She told me she wanted I hand shake, I told her I was Blind and I didn't see her hand then she understood. It was rather strange, but then I became an orphan, and Carlisle and Esme came to Chicago to live for a while they found out Esme couldn't have any kids so she wanted to adopt and here I am." I smiled.

"So Edward you've been completely blind you whole life?" She asked gently not wanting to hurt my feelings.

"Yeah." Bella moved up a little and pressed her rose petal lips to mine.

"How did you get use to it?" She asked again, I could tell she felt like she was intruding, but it also felt really good to talk to her about it.

"I just did I guess, I never really knew there was anything different till everyone else at the orphanage was telling there favorite color and the kid names Tommy asked me and I said I didn't know, they laughed and I was embarrassed but oh well, then they didn't play with me, But I couldn't have cared less, I just like to listen to them play and things it was nice." I could tell she was nodding.

"You know something." She whispered.

"What?" I whispered back, she took my hand and placed it on her face.

"You are truly amazing, Edward Cullen." I smiled and she kissed me.

"Same for you Bella Swan." We kissed, again. I couldn't stop smiling.**IMPORTANT: Hey everyone I"M BACK lol**

**anyways Read & Review BEGGING PLEASE I WANT LOTS, so I will update faster!!**

**Trying for 400 i know it probably wont happen, but i would love it!! and SUGGEST THINGs!!**

**love, Kotaxvampire**


	14. Whole?

**I Don't Own Anything sadly, Do you think I'm Stephenie Meyer you must be crazy!! (btw No vamps in this story atleast not yet I might throw some in whop knows lol)**

**oh btw THANK YOU Moon-in-the-twilight your amazing!! Part about the glasses was hers shes so helpful thank you!!**

**EDWARD CULLEN POV:**

The rain quietly pattered outside the bedroom window Bella fell asleep in my arms, I listen to her soft breathing next to me, I couldn't help but repeat in my head that Bella was mine. _Bella's mine_ I thought.

Then realization hit me. This was why I got beaten up the first time. Someone at school also wanted Bella. I had to keep our relationship on the down low. Knowing my luck it would be the new gossip of the school. I could hear it now.

_'Hey the blind freak is dating Bella.'_

_'Can you believe the gull of him to take her away'_

_'what a freak.'_

_NO WHAT ARE YOU THINKING_. I yelled at myself. I was having an internal battle. I didn't want to have a pity party it wasn't part of the plan. Bella stirred next to me.

"Edward." She whispered.

"Yes Bella?" I tried to look at her.

"What's wrong?" She was concerned it spread through out her voice.

"Nothing." I lied rolling over in my bed. I couldn't tell her what happened the first time I was beaten up. I don't even know who the jerk was that did it. I didn't tell my family either. I didn't want Bella to blame herself for this or the family to blame themselves.

"Whatever it is you can tell me." I had to think of a lie very fast.

"I'm just a little sad we have to go back to school tomorrow." She must have believed me, her arms wrapped around my waist. I smirked. "I thought it was the boys job to hold his girlfriend."

Bella laughed. "Well, I'm gonna take over for a little bit."

Bella and I snuggled the rest of Sunday away only going down stairs for drinks or food. Bella had to leave at 7 because Charlie asked her to be home around that time. I was so bummed.

I stumbled around a bit trying to get to my piano room. I actually fell down the stairs, well I was distracted. That's for sure. I got up my back hurt.

"Edward are you okay?!" Alice squealed next to me making me jump.

"Yeah, Alice. I'm well not exactly all here at the moment." Alice giggled just like Alice.

"Miss Bella?" I shook my head yes. "Here let me help you."

Alice's hand wound around my arm helping me stand up, "Don't worry you'll see her tomorrow. Oh and by the way, the piano is in the attic not here."

I scowled. "Alice, your mean."

Laughter was behind me. I walked up to the attic, I sat myself at the bench. _What to play, what to play? _I just kept thinking I wanted something to keep me busy.

I know the idea finally popped into my head, Flight of the Bumblebee by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov, the song was fast enough hopefully to get my mind off Bella for that second. _Faster faster_ I kept telling myself. I'm sure I looked like a lunatic, bobbing back and forth. My eyes fluttered closed, I didn't need them open anyways. I just let the music flow through my body. Note after note everything felt so natural. I finally finished I was about to play it again when several people we clapping behind me.

"Wow Edward." Rosalie laughed.

"You look like a mad man when you play the piano Edward." Emmett boomed, Then I heard a slapping noise. "Owww, My shoulder."

"Emmett don't make fun of your brother." Esme warned.

"Edward, I think you have perfected that song." Carlisle grabbed my shoulder giving it a squeeze of support.

"Thanks." I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "Why are you guys all up here?"

"Well, it's not everyday someone can play such a complicated song." Carlisle answered.

"Gotcha." I smiled.

"Edward, you really need to clean this room up." Esme sighed. "You have music all over the floor."

"I know." I answered, "But I know where it all is."

"I don't believe you." She patted across the floor

"You should test him." Emmett and Jasper laughed. I was about to protest when, Esme took my hand and lead me to the corner farthest away from my piano I think.

"What's in this corner Edward?" She tested.

"I'm pretty sure I'm in the farthest corner from the piano correct?" I asked politely.

"Yes, dear." She was smiling. I could tell.

"Well this corner contains Beethoven pieces, Correct?"

Esme sighed next to me. "Yes. What about the corner on the same wall in front of you?"

"Well, My personal compositions and such." I was worried about that one. I hadn't been in that corner for awhile nothing new to type down.

"Wrong." Jasper laughed.

"No wait hold on wrong corner." I sighed.

"You gave the wrong answer." Alice laughed.

"I got mixed up there are four corners here and the corner closet to the piano has Personal, that corner contains Giovanni Gabrieli." Please let this be the corner I'm thinking of.

"Yup." Thank god.

"Are we done?" I asked Esme turning to face her.

"What's in the last corner?" she laughed.

"Random things." She kept laughing "okay I'll leave you alone about the personal hygiene of this room."

I laughed. "Thanks."

"Okay, Eddie it's time for Dinner." We walked in single file down to the table we all ate in pleasant conversation nothing was brought up about my new relationship with Bella, thank god. Everyone left, Esme and me were the only ones left in the kitchen.

"Esme, wouild you like help?" I asked grabbing plates off the table.

"Only if you would like to dear." I smiled.

"Of course." Esme grabbed my hand and took me to the sink. I couldn't remember all the times I helped Esme with dishes. I would always rinse them and out them in the drying rack.

"You know, Dear?" Esme always to started the conversation.

"What??" I asked sincerely.

"I can't believe my little boys grown up." She said and laughed gently. "You've grown so confident."

"How?" I asked. I really didn't see how I had become more confident.

"You stopped wearing those glasses. I never liked them. You have such pretty eyes." She said and I blushed.

"I don't know about that but thank you."

"Oh don't give me that Bologna, they are."

"But your my mother, your suppose to say those things." I laughed, and she smacked me on the arm.

"Why don't you think they are?" She asked seriously, putting another dish in my sink.

"I don't know from what the doctors have told me, is that they have a gross sort of film over them, and there dull. How amazing can they be?"

I heard Esme sigh next to me. "don't listen to them."

"Esme, they aren't lying. I mean if they were someone would have stopped them." it was my turn to sigh.

"Edward, you really need to think on the bright side of things." More dishes in the sink.

"My eyes they don't work Esme. My side is brighter than most, well not really. Darkness covers everything, but I hope you get what I'm saying. I try not to worry about it you know, but now that I have Bella,..." I stopped.

"Now that you have Bella what?" Esme asked. I shook my head no.

"Edward tell me." Esme turned me toward her. My eyes stared into the darkness.

"No, I don't want to." Esme grabbed my hands and placed them on her shoulders.

"Edward, you better tell me." I felt a tear land on my hand, my mother the worry wart.

"Please don't cry." I moved my hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

**ESME CULLEN POV:**

Edward's clumsy hands wiped the tears off my face. His face was closed in expressions, his eyes looked over my head.

"If you don't want me to cry, I need to know what you were going to say." Edward sighed, His eyes blinked. His head went down, bronze hair flew in front of his face like a curtain.

"I'm scared to lose her, I'm not a whole." He whispered. He had tears falling out of his eyes, my heart hurt. Pain. My son thought he wasn't a whole person, just because he was blind. More tears ran down my face. I took Edwards hand and guided him to the porch and sat him in a chair I kneeled in front of him.

"Edward, darling. What do you mean your not whole?" I questioned. I'm pretty sure I knew the answer.

"I'm not a whole person." He quivered. I was furious, not at Edward. But how could he think this. The thoughts made me furious

"Why do you say that?" I asked calmly.

"Most guys can take there girlfriend on dates by driving her there, they can tell her how beautiful she is, sit and watch a movie with her." Edwards breath escaped shakily. "They can look at her, anyone whole can just look at her and do those things. There normal, I'm not"

"Edward, your wrong. Your normal" He looked up at me. His eyes gazing over my shoulders.

"No mom, I think your wrong." I grabbed his hand.

"Dear, you are one of the kindest souls I have ever met. You care more about others than you do your self. You always keep everyone in check." I laughed trying to lighten the mood, Edward was having none of that. "Bella, is totally in love with you. She wouldn't have cared if you were blind, deaf and missing your legs. She loves you for you and you need to realize. Also the Edward I know is all there. He's the best little baby boy I know." Edward had stopped crying.

"I don't fully agree, but thanks mom." His hand landed on my cheek. His kissed my other cheek, and hugged me. My dear Edward always the mama's boy. We sat there for a few moments, his head laid on my shoulder. I was wondering after 10 minutes what was going on, then I realized Edward's breathing was steady he had fallen asleep. I looked over and there was Carlisle standing in the doorway, I had known he was there, but Edward hadn't. He was to preoccupied.

"Can you help me?" I whispered, he was starting to get a little heavy.

"Yeah." Carlisle picked him up. "Man he weighs a lot more than he did when he was seven."

I laughed quietly. "That's for sure."

We walked inside the other kids were yelling in the living room, Edward started squirming. "Shhhhh!" Carlisle whispered.

Everyone looked over at Carlisle carrying Edward upstairs. "Awwww." Rosalie whispered along with Alice.

"Such a man." Emmett quietly chuckled. I glared at my son. He shook his head.

Carlisle was bounding down the stairs. "Goodnight kids."

"Oh come on Carlisle." Emmett whined.

"It's 11:30, you can go to bed." Everyone of our children filed up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Esme, Carlisle." Jasper called down the stairs.

"Good night Jasper." I called back along with Carlisle.

"We need to talk about you know." Carlisle pulled me swiftly into the bed room. He shut the door. "How can he think so lowly of himself?"

"I really don't know dear." I replied.

"I mean we didn't raise him any different from the rest," He was getting aggravated. "OK maybe a little different with the braille learning and everything, but other than that nothing."

"Darling, I know." I rushed to his side. "he's just going through this weird part in his life right now."

"I just don't want Edward to think he's not whole. He's perfectly healthy, a wonderful student, a great son, an amazing brother, and I'm guessing a nice boyfriend." Carlisle laughed.

"It's his first girlfriend, I'm sure he was just worried." I hugged my husband.

"I know, but god our son is worried about his wholeness. How can you tell a blind boy to take a look at himself and see he's perfect in everything he does?" Carlisle asked again sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I know what you mean, but maybe you could tell him to listen to himself. Figure it out from there?" Carlisle was rubbing circles in my back.

"Or we could have the other kids gang up on him." He laughed.

"Oh perfect Idea." I replied. "He would be so confused he have to plug his ears, it would also probably be to loud for him to handle."

"Maybe he should see somebody?" Carlisle took his shoes off.

"Maybe." I replied safely. "Let's stop worrying right now and let's get some shut eye."

"I agree." Carlisle laid down next to me. I dreamt of nothing other than Edward crying, poor baby.

**READ & REVIEW!! SUGGEST!! **

**Love,**

**kotaxvampire**

**p.s I hope everyone knows this is not a filler chap it's serious thoughts from Edward that Esme needed to hear wanted to throw some Esme and Edward Son mother stuff okay!!**


	15. Where?

**I Don't Own Anything sadly, Do you think I'm Stephenie Meyer you must be crazy!! (btw No vamps in this story I have finally decided on what I want and its not vamps this time sadly!)**

**oh btw THANK YOU Moon-in-the-twilight your amazing!! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE READ TO CLARIFY!: I'm sorry you guys, I have to get ready for school, work and now i have to help my mom restore a house i know its "fun" but im getting my ass kicked with all the hard work but this story will gets its chaps and will be finished! I just haven't done it yet! and I promise to try to update as fast as possible! THANKS! LOVE, Kotaxvampire**

**EDWARD CULLEN POV:**

I awoke to the sounds of my beeping alarm clock, I slammed my hand down on the button it informed me it was 6:30 in the a.m., I groaned quickly rising from my bed, wait, my bed I felt it again it was definantly my bed, but how did I.. I was clearly remembering last nights events oh god. I swiftly flew to the closet. Throwing on whatever I reached.

Jeans and Shirt, no big deal. Glasses, Cane, Book Bag, done. I heard my door being flung open.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Edward, hurry up." Alice barked, I started buttoning my shirt. "Edward you missed a button."

Alice's feet padded across the carpet she came up next to me and undid all the buttons. "Alice, I could have done it myself."

"I know, but your taking to long!" Alice was definantly not in a good mood.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"I got in a fight with Jasper." Of course with Alice it was always love complications.

"What about this time?" I whispered.

"Stupid stuff." Alice replied hoarsly. I quickly grabbed her into a hug.

"You guys will figure it out and you know it." I smiled, laughter was heard below me.

"You always know how to make people feel better." Alice grabbed my wrist dragging me toward the car. I started to daydream about Bella. I mean what else was there to dream about anyways. Through the daydream though I was paying attention and my foot faltered making my feet trip over a rock. My front confronted Alice's back. Making me land on top of her.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I replied getting up.

"Edward, Start paying attention." Alice growled, leading me the rest of the way to the car. The ride to school was quiet Alice and Jasper had not spoken one word to each other.

"Guys will you knock it off. It's getting a little to quiet in here." I could feel there glares upon my face. "Okay. Okay nevermind."

I shut up the rest of the way to school. I really had nothing to talk about of reply to. I walked up the front sidewalk with Alice hanging on my arm. I heard a squeal, and then someone tackled me. I wrapped my arms around the figure instinctly.

"Good Morning, Sunshine." It was Bella.

"Good, Morning." Bella, planted her lips on mine. So much for being subtle. I could hear the mumers already started about us. I could feel there stares and glares on us, but at tha moment it didnt Matter, I realized I was addicted to Bella Swan.

"Okay, Lovebirds it's time for first hour." Emmett bellowed.

"We got you." Bella laughed. She started dragging me toward 1st hour. First 3 hours went by without a hitch, but they were boring no Bella. The Bell was heard releasing me from my form of personal torture. Lunch time, I proceeded to the lunch room. Bella quickly sat next to me and grabbed my hand. Giggles escaped her lips.

"Gosh your in a good mood." I laughed.

"Well, your here, now and im so happy to see you." She laughed again. I smiled. I could still feel the stares burrowing into my back. People were whispering. No it can't bee I was just paranoid right? "Hey what's wrong?" Concern colored her tone.

"Nothing, I'm happy to 'see' you to." I smiled. Paranoia and me don't mix.

"What are we chopped liver?" Alice pouted, I heard the rest mutter in agrement.

"Sorry." Bella and I mumbled together.

Again the Bell rang signaling everyone to leave and head to class, first i had to head to my locker. The custodian of Forks High School was not very pleased with me when they had to remove the lock from the locker. So I could get in, I mean it's rather common sense, blind guy can't see the numbers, but hey whatever.

"I'll be right back, then we can head to Ap Bio, okay?" I nodded, and Bella's, rose petaled lips softly descended to my cheek. I scrambled into my locker, a piece of paper, fell into my hand. A note?

"Well, so much for this." I sighed. Someone's body came close to me. Hot breath was felt upon my ear lob.

"Later." It was definantly male and I had heard it before but, where?

"Excuse me." They didn't repeat anything, but there foot steps quicken exponitally.

"Hey, stud ready to go. What's this?" She took the paper from my hands. "Later?"

"Really, it says that?" I asked, scared out of my wits. I was hoping it wasn't anything totally bad from what hapened, would they really hold a grudge?

"Yup, where did it come from?" She asked, her eyes were looking at me I could feel it.

"It just came out of my... book." I replied, there was no way in gods green earth I was dragging Bella into this sticky situation.

"Right." I could tell, she was not falling for it, but what was i suppose to say. I wrote it? I was just hoping for the best, but I could tell something was going to happen later, and I had no clue what it was going to be.

5th hour flew by, gym was next. Wonderful bench riding time. Bella pulled me over to the side of the hallway.

"Hey, I got to go home early today for something Charlie needs can you get a ride form Alice?" Bella's breath brushed against my face.

"Sure," I replied.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow." SHe kissed me. "Have fun in gym, get all your studying done."

I laughed. "Of course." To be completely and totally honest with myself I was some what releaved, that she was not going to be here for whatever was going to happen. Paranoia. Relax.

I did a little what if it was Alice or Jasper, Emmett maybe they wrote it hmmmm.

Gym also flew by nothing new. Bench, alittle studying no big deal. Class was over and school, was over. I was late getting out and from what ALice heard I was riding home with Bella. So I just sat for awhile, relaxing. Calling Alice saying I needed a ride. She said she would be here in 20 minutes because she was doing homework and yada yada. Footsteps were pounding behind me.

"Look, we meet again." A chill of terror sped down my spine.

"I don't want any trouble." I pleaded. This could not happen again.

"Oh don't worry, we'll be making all the trouble." Hands coiled around my arms. I squirmed trying to free myself from the grasps.

"Please," I begged. Again my cane was torn from my hands being smashed, my sunglasses were also torn from my face.

"Wow, what creepy eyes you got freak." I had heard this voice so many times. my head fell back alittle bit.

"Please, let me go." I pleaded again a hand coiled its way through my hair. Bringing my head back down into a frontal view.

"Look at me freak, all I wanted was Bella." His voice was thick with anger, spit flew from his mouth smashing into my face. "And you took her away."

A punch forced it's way into my stomach. Coughs errupted from my thoart. Pain flew through my body like a signal.

"We better hurry boss." No way, Eric Yorkie.

"Yeah or else, we will get into trouble." Tyler Crowly Holy shit.

"You two shut up." Now to unmask the boss. Another punch, but this time to the side of my face, another, to the stomach, another to the stomach. Again and Again. I struggled trying to get away. "Hurt yet?"

"PLease, let me go." I cried. So much for being tough.

"Oh look, the freaks crying." The laugh gave him away. Mike Newton, was my hater. "Get him in the car."

"What NO!" I cried trying to fall to the ground anything. "Please"

"Oh shut up." That's when the darkness became unconciousness,

**FOR A FAN: (THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN catherine-moonlessnight came and hugged Edward while he was dragged to Mike Newtons Car. Crying tears fell from her face watching him being dragged away.) Okay okay, back to the story! She asked so there ur Hug okie dokie.**

**ALICE POV:**

I pulled up to the school, to find no Edward, he said he would sit on the curb and wait for me. Great now I have to go find him. I walked to the curb, to find, Edward's glasses and cane smashed to the concrete, along with his Braille text books and things strewn about. OH MY GOD! EDWARD! I ran to the car so fast my feet hurt.

"Pick up, Pick up." A voice picked up.

'Hello...' "Hello!" I scremed back 'Oh i'm just playing around, You've reached Edward I'm unable to get to the phone right now please leave a name and number and i'll get back to you.' Beep.

"Oh Edward, Where are you?!" I was freaking tears were falling from my eyes. I dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello?" He's voice sounded so calm.

"CARLISLE, I WENT TO PICK EDWARD UP FROM SCHOOL, AND HE'S NOT HERE, EVERYTHING ELSE THAT BELONGS TO HIM IS HERE BUT NOT HIM. HIS CANE IS SMASHED AND HIS GLASSES ALSO, I THINK SOMEONE TOOK HIM!!" I cried.

"Wait, are you serious?!" He sounded in shock.

"YES. I THINK WE NEED TO CALL THE POLICE." I yelled.

"I agree." Carlisle was freaking out. "I'll call them right now. You call Bella."

"Okay." I hung up and quickly called Bella.

**BELLA POV:**

MY phone rang inside my house. I quietly padded to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked to the other line.

"BELLA, EDWARD'S MISSING." Alice's voice shrieked. "WE THINK HE WAS BEATEN AND KIDNAPPED."

"Oh my god." I whispered, then I fainted.

**CARLISLE'S POV:**

I quickly called the police station.

"Hello, Forks Washington Police Department Shanell speaking how may I halpe you?" A female voice answered.

"Hello, Officer Shanell. I would like to get a search party looking for my son." I frantically tapped my finger on my desk.

"Sir, Has your son been missing for over 24 hours?" Her voice was rather raspy.

"No, but..." I was interupted.

"Then sir we can not send a search party out yet it's against the code." Pissed I was.

"Listen here, Miss. My son is blind, and he was waiting for my daughter to pick him up from school. She found his things strewn about the campus lawn. I need my search party." I was crying now.

"I'm sorry sir, it wouldn't matter if your son was Blind, deaf, and mentally handicapped. We can not get a search party out tilll 24 hours from now." Tears streamed down my face. I heard the Sheriffs voice in the back ground

'What's going on Shanell?' His voice radiated through the speaker.

"Nothing, some man is demanding a search party." Oh what and arrogant woman.

'Here let me speak to them.' The phone was being passed. "Sir, I'm sorry, but we can not get a search oarty out if your missing persons has not been gone for more than 24 hours."

"Charlie, you don't understand." I pleaded.

"Carlisle?" I could hear the shock evident in his voice. "Why do you need a search party?"

"It's me, and someone stole Edward from school."

"Wait. What? Your blind, son?" He asked.

"Yes, our Blind son that is going out with Bella." I replied.

"Okay, Carlisle, we will get a search party, together and we will start looking."

"Thank you so much." I relaxed just a bit,

"No problem see you soon." I hung up the phone.

Edward.

**EDWARD'S POV:**

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping, I felt grass beneath me and rocks besides me. I freaked. I felt for my pocket to find my cell phone. Then i felt something under my right hand my cell phone was smashed. WHy would Mike do this to me? I heard more bird noises.

WHERE WAS I?

**OH CLIFFY LOL READ AND REVIEW**

**LOVE,**

**KOTAXVAMPIRE!!**


	16. Thanks

**I don't own anything**

**HELLO EVERYONE I'M SRY I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOU A NEW CHAP SCHOOL HAS BEEN, LA KICK IN THE ASS!!!!!!!!!! IM SRY. here YOU GO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Edward's POV:**

The rocks beneath my palms were slick and cold, the moss underneath my fingertips was soft.

The pain the was shooting through my body was torturing, I squeezed my eyes shut as another shot pf pain whirled through my chest.

I felt out of breath and everything I heard was disheveled into a mess.

I was lost. I had no idea where I was, and standing right now was not an option I'm sure my legs would have caved under my weight.

All I could do at this very second was breathe and of course that hurt also!

I quietly tried to position myself in a sitting formation. It failed miserably, turning on my side, made my teeth clench. Tears slipped from my eyes.

I had no idea where I was nothing, could have prepared me for this.

My hands traveled through the dirt beneath me, tree roots sat beneath my finger tips. I had a clue now, I was in a forest.

GREAT, A blind mans obstacle course.

This was one day that could not just get any worse, well maybe it could. How in the world was anyone going to find me out in the middle of nowhere?

Sitting would have been my best option considering moving my upper half of my body hurt like hell, but of course so did trying to get into it.

Deep breathing was even worse.

It was a deep agonizing pain.

I felt worthless. Extremely worthless.

The pain that was rushing through my body was just to much, the quiet though helped a lot. Quiet is what made me fall into a deathly sleep.

**BELLA SWAN POV:**

I couldn't believe what was happening no one knew where Edward was!

The sinking feeling in my gut couldn't have made me feel even more helpless than I already was.

It was just one of those moments where the whole world stopped and I somehow feel like I tripped and fell on my face.

GOD PLEASE HELP EDWARD! Please I don't know what I would do without him.

Knocking rang through the house, quickly running to the door I opened it to reveal Charlie.

"Have you found him?" I cried.

"No sweetheart, you need to calm down." He dropped hi stuff on the coat hanger by the door.

"I can't calm down, I feel responsible. I just left him there. I should have known better." Tears were full blast falling down my cheeks once more.

Charlie's arms coiled around me it had an awkward feel to it, but right now comfort was one of the only things I needed. "You couldn't have known some ass was going to com and steal him. It's not your fault."

The tears couldn't subside. I felt almost ridiculous.

"But, It feels like it is." Snot was running from my nostrils.

"It may feel like it is, but I'm telling you its not." His hands rubbed my back. "It's whoever decided o do soemthing like this to Edward, it's their fault."

Th reassurance felt nice. I just let Charlie keep hugging me, i needed the comfort.

The phone began ringing off the hook, I charged out of the hold, to the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Yeah, we need to talk to Chief Swan please." I handed the phone over to Charlie.

After a couple of uh huh and yeahs the phone conversation was over.

"Have they found him?" I pleaded desperately.

"No not yet, but they think they might know where he is." My heart jumped to my throat.

"WHERE?!" I yelled

"Well a van went driving into the La Push forest yesterday. They think that Edward might have been in that car." I smiled, we might have a lead Oh Edward we'll find you!

**Edward Cullen:**

Cricket sounds awoke me.

I really needed someone, like now the pain was burning there was nothing, subtle about, I could barely talk, if I did it would come out in a whisper. My breathing was shallow and something wet covered the side of my shirt.

"help.." I whispered as loud as I could. "Please anyone."

I punched a tree. I could feel the blood flowing from my knuckles. "Damn It." I wheezed.

"Anyone." Cough, my body had shot of pain flying through it. I coughed some more.

"Hello?" I heard a voice call. I couldn't stop the fucking coughing.

"Hel *cough* lo." I whispered back.

"Nevermind there's no one here." I freaked out.

"No *cough* I'm here." Whispers "Help."

"I don't know did you walk back there?" This voice sounded familiar, I knew who it was Jacob.

"Nope, but I did call, Jake no one answered." Another male voice.

"Seth, What if he's unconscious, you fuck tard?" Feet started moving.

"Dude, I didn't even think of that." More footsteps. Oh my lord are they coming this way?

"Hey Jake, I see something." I sighed with relief.

"Really?!" Jake came running. It had to be him how many more of them could there be?

"Help." I coughed, it so fucking bad I thought I was going to die.

"Jake, Jake I see him!!!!!!!!" Seth called. Kneeling to my side.

"Coming." Jacob was here in about a second flat.

"Help me." I was disheveled.

"We will just hold on one more second," Seth called getting up leaving me with Jake.

"Man, whoever did this to you fucked you up." Jake laughed. I tried but it turned into a coughing frenzy.

"Thanks." I coughed

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you patient readers**

**Love,  
Kotaxvampire**


	17. Mine You are Mine!

**hEY EVERYONE SORRY THIS TO0K SO LONG DONT OWN ANYTHING except well the shit I created.**

**I dedicates this to It's Now Or Never without your amazing email I dont think I could have gotten this to you guys**

**it's all done in love *mwah* I had fucking writers block a asty diesase caught by writers in the most inconvient times!**

**EDWARD'S POV:**

I could feel my body being lifted from the dirt beneath me, the rocking of whoever was walking was killing my ribs it hurt so bad. I don't think I have ever expierneced pain like this.

"Ow." I panted. I heard muffled footsteps.

"Edward." That had to be Carlisle.

"Dad?" My head was so twisted right now I wouldn't be able to tell up from down.

"Yeah Son I'm here hold on." I heard the worry riding his every tone. I was holding on I couldn't do much else. The pain kept blazing through my body and all i could think about was Bella, my beautiful Bella.

"Is Bella okay????!!!" I was whispering shouting at my dad.

"Yes, son she is perfectly alright." Carlisle grabbed onto my hand I could feel the water draining from his eyes. The darkness was making me feel cold and all i wanted to do was see Bella. PLEASE. My head was spinning all I needed was Bella.

"Please, Dad I want to see Bella." I knew I was begging I could hear it in my words, I must have sounded nuts for my Dad grabbed onto my hand harder.

"You will once we get everything sorted out." I hissed when My side was touched.

"Fuck!" I yelled. I was hurting so bad I thought I was going to die. I was being laid down I felt that and placed into somewhere.

"Oh Edward." I thought it was my mom, but my head was so screwed up for all I know it was Emmett. Cool hands ran there way through my mass of dirty locks. I could feel the twigs and such poke my scalp. Things were starting to get pulled from my hair.

"I want to go home." I mumbled as my head was starting to pound once more, FUCKING NEWTON!

"Honey you can go home after the hospital." I wanted to go home, I really didn't care what happened to me.

"I want to go home." Tears were flowing from my eyes I didn't feel bad about it at all. I didn't even feel less manly I just wanted to be homw in my bed away from Mike Newton. I was sobbing now and the days event had finally smacked me in the face.

" Son we'll get you home we promise, you just need to go get checked out." Carlisle squeezed my shoulder. And It hurt so I jerked away.

"Ow." I mumbled trying to get the pain to stop.

"Oh, Edward I'm so sorry." My dad muttered. I shook my head even though it just made the headache worse.

"No, Dad it's all good." I could feel my head falling to the side.

"Edward, darling stay awake until we get to the hospital." I was trying I really was but all I could get was a muffled shake and then nothing.

**ESME POV:**

I watched my son closely, he looked like he had been through hell and back.

The side of his head held and bruise the size of a softball. His hair held twigs and leaves to the point where he looked like a tree.

His arm looked twitsed and painful and a shear line of sweat graced his upper brow. He looked a victim of a gang fit, I was just hoping my baby was going to be okay.

**EMMETT POV:**

We hadn't heard anything from the rents' and we were all worried about our lil' brother. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch looking depressed while Rosalie and I were chilling on the floor.

I was pretty close to tears but everyone knows Emmett Cullen Huge muscle dude extrodinare doesn't cry well he does now they escaped my tears ducts and Rosalie rubbed my head in support.

**EDWARD POV:**

I knew we were at the hospital I could smell it, the beeping from the heart monitor didn't help much, but I still felt weird.

I wanted Bella wheres Bella, I felt my body jerk upwards. Strong hands tried laying me back down.

"Whoa, Edward lay back down." My Dad demanded and I did as he said.

"Dad, I want to go home." I cried feeling the tears escape my useless eyes.

Arms embraced me softly, "Son, you'll go home. In a little while. I promise." I felt a warm liquid run down my neck, my father was crying.

"Dad," I pulled away. Running my clumsy hands along his cheeks trying to wipe the tears away. "Please don't cry."

"Edward, I'm just so happy you're alright." He sighed, running his hand through my hair. "My first challenge."

"So I guess I was the worst." I laughed, but my ribs hurt so fucking bad. "OWWWW!"

I cried my dad pulled away worried. "The ribs, I'm assuming." My dad said trying to get me to lay down once more.

"Yeah, hey dad where is everyone?" He sighed.

"Well, I think they're at home." I wanted my family I wanted Bella.

"Can you call them I want them here." I stated trying to relax just a little.

"Are you sure? Because i know you, Edward you never want any help once your down." I sighed I use to be like that. I was one rude bastard.

"Yeah, Dad there my family I don't cae f they see me while I'm down." I sighed. "Wait can you call Emmett and then give me the phone cause well mine got broken."

"No problem, but can I ask why Emmett? You do have 3 other siblings Edward." I smirked.

"No I know that, but I know by now that Emmett's the one crying." My dad chuckled lightly.

"I guess you are right Emmett has always protected you." I felt a small object being placed into my hands, I placed the phone up to my ear and waited.

**EMMETT POV:**

Bella had arrived to mope with us, she looked like she was going to fall over and die. Almost like half of her soul had taken flight.

I had tears running down my face and I could not get them to stop. That's when my fone was singing to me. I pulled away from Rosalie, "Hold on a second guys."

I looked to the I.D. to notice Dad was calling Oh god, please don't say he's dead. I put the phone on speaker.

"HEY DAD, We're all here and your on speaker, so please tell us he's not dead please, have you found anything out about Edward?! DAD ANSWER, me please." I cried.

The voice I heard next was not dad's "Well, I know I'm not dead, Emmett. But I'm lonely. I was just wondering why you guys weren't here?"

"EDWARD!" We all yelled staring at the phone in disbelief.

"EMMETT, ALICE, ROSALIE, AND JASPER." Bella looked a lil upset. "and I'm assuming this but BELLA!"

Bella smiled wider. And what we heard next scared us. Edward started coughing. "Owwwwww, FUCK!"

Our eyes got wider. "Edward are you okay?" Alice shrieked frantically running trying to locate her keys.

"Just peachy Alice, and your shrieking doesn't help." We laughed a little.

"Edward we will all be ther in ten." I sighed in content. Bella looked at the phone still wide eyed. "Hold on there is someone here in desperate need to talk to you."

I placed the phone in Bella's hands and she was crying hapily turned the phone off speaker and walked into the kitchen.

**BELLA POV:**

When the phone reached my ears i was crying so hard.

"Hello?" Edward asked his voice lightly rougher than the last time I talked to him. "Hello?"

I knew if I didn't start talking soon he was going to hang up on me.

"Edward." I cried clutching to the phone for dear life.

"Bella." He sighed. "I love you."

I was crying harder I couldn't believe this. "I love you too, so very much."

"I'm glad to hear that, but get in the car with the weirdos so you can come up here, I miss hearing your gorgeous voice."

"Edward, I was so worried about you."

"I know baby, I know." I cried again.

"I'll see you so very very soon." I smiled, I was going to see him, My Edward!

**I love you all so much next chap will be up so very very soon I promise!!!!!!!!!! AND I'M SEWRIOUS FUCKING SOOON MAYBE TOMORROW?!**

**Love,**

**Kotaxvampire**

**Loook No more writers block!**


	18. I'm going to Kill Me a Newton

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT YEAH YOU GUys r AWESOME!**

**SO I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS STORY A LOT BUT I WILL FINISH IT IT IS JUST A MATTER OF TIME!**

**OKIE DOKIE HERE WE GO!**

**EDWARD POV:**

The hospital blankets were irritating and itchy. My father had fallen asleep moments ago, his breathing shallowed and I knew he was off to dreamland. But I couldn't blame him.

HE'S HAD A VERY STRESSFUL DAY! Well also I had this rising impatients ever since I called Emmett, I was wondering where they were and all I wanted was a bear hug from Emmett. A squezze of the shoulder from Jasper, a Dainty hug from Rosalie, A pixie hug from Alice, and hopefully a kiss from Bella.

I sighed running my hand through my hair, the twigs and leaves had been removed and the dirt washed away. My arm was being placed in a cast in a few hours and well the splint was god awful. I closed my eyes and was remembering everything that had gone on in the past few days.

The door swung open and a pair of large arms wrapped themselves around me, my ribs were killing me, but honestly I didn't care. I was getting my bear hug. Water was landing on my shoulder and Emmett was crying. I hugged him back with my good arm. "Emmett." I came out hoarser than I expected. Thats when I heard the pitter patter of feet across the tiles.

"Move Emmett." Alice repromanded. Once I was let go of the bear hug I was thrown into a pixie hug. Her little spiked hair poked my chin. "Alice, you need to stop spiking your hair, it's poking me."

"It's no time to make jokes Edward." She scolded and I shut my mouth holding onto her for dear life. She was pushed off replaced by a dainty hug. Which was Rosalie. She wasn't crying Rosalie was a tough bitch, she held everything and I applauded her for that. My grip though was made of iron and so was her it seemed. "Rose." I muttered into her hair.

"Don't ever scare us again." She yelled grabbing onto me again. I just nodded trying not to cry myself.

Rosalie moved away and I felt the shoulder squezze that I knew I was going to recieve.

"Man you looked fucked up." Jasper's southern accent rang clearly through the small hospital room.

"I'm sure."I tried to get up to hug him, but he shoved me down back onto the bed. I must've looked confused. Because he quickly answered.

"Just relax, I can handle it." He bent down and hugged me, Jasper was the tallest one of us followed by Emmett, then my dad and then me. Once Jasper was done I felt someone come crashing down on top of me, they were crying and I ran my hands through their hair and once I smelled her I knew it was Bella.

"Bella." I muttered, kissing the top of her head. She cried silently hugging me tight.

"I love you." I heard her mutter in my chest quietly. No one else heard it. I just ran my hands up and down her back.

"I love you too." I mumbled into her hair her head lifted from my chest. I could tell she was gazing at me and for once I wished and I mean wished I was gazing back at her.

"I missed you so much, we were all so worried about you." She whispered still looking at me. I could feel the heat of her gaze on my face.

"I know." I placed my hands on her cheeks and quickly wiped the tears away. I pulled her face toward me and kissed right on target this time.

"Awwww look at them." My mother laughed from the door way. She broke our kiss and scurried off of me. I sighed slamming my head back into the pillow. I heard wheels being pushed across the floor.

"Good afternoon Edward, I'm Tanya and I'll be doing your cast today." I wanted to gag at the sound of her overly peppy voice. "What color would you like?"

SERIOUSLY!

"It doesn't matter to me." I said looking at the direction I thought her voice was coming from.

"No really anyone and I bet I have it." She giggled. I was hoping someone would throw me a life line.

"He wants pink, like the hot pink stuff you have." Alice giggled. I knew from Emmett and Jasper pink was a girly color but right now I just wanted Bella laying on top of me.

"Ummmm, really?" She was looking back and forth between us I could tell.

"Why not? I can't see it anyway." Tanya gasped audibly.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." She was stumbling over jher words.

"Don't worry just please get it over with." She lifted the splinted arm carefully. I was done in like an hour is what it seemed. The cast weht halfway above my elbow. I felt like it weighed a ton.

"There all done, you might be able to get it off in four weeks, but I'm thinking six." She rolled her cart out of the tiny room. The door clicked closed.

"So what color did she finally pick?" I asked lifting the cast up a bit trying to readjust myself.

"Hot pink like Alice asked for." Jasper chuckled.

"Of course." I replied laying back down. My arm didn't hurt as bad. It just stung a little bit. I could feel the akward silence hang in the air.

"Hey guys can you give Edward, Emmett and I sometime alone?" Jasper asked all politely.

"Sure dear." My mom's voice was clear as day, atleast I wasn't a confused wreck anymore. I heard chairs being pulled up to the side of the bed.

"Okay, Edward you're going to tell us who did this to you." Jasper demanded and I flinched back just a little bit. I had never liked being ordered around and I wasn't going to start now.

"No." I muttered, laying my head back on the pillow.

"Come on, Ed tell us we can take care of it." Emmett reassured me rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"I...I don't want...." I was crying it hurt I mean I had been beaten up by the same guy twice. I felt like such a wimp and I didn't want my brothers to get hurt.

"Ed relax man, just tell us." Emmett said and his big bulky hands whipped my tears away. I just cried more, I hadn't cried like this in a long time. Jasper was rubbing my back and Emmett ran his hand through my hair.

"Tell us and this will go away." Jasper reassured me.

"It was..." I took a breath and waited for everything to fall into place. "Mike Newton, Tyler Crowly, and Eric Yorkie." I heard a growla dn I whimpered and pulled back.

"No Edward your fine. I'm going to kill me a Newton." Jasper's southern twang was in full swing, no all I could do was picture him with a shot gun.

**I LOVE THIS!!!!!!**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH**

**READ & REVIEW **

**LOVE XOXO**

**KOTAXVAMPIRE**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE YO!**

**I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


End file.
